


The Adventures of Eren and his Neighbor

by thank_satan_for_riren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Car Sex, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drunk Eren Yeager, Drunken Flirting, Edgeplay, Eren Yeager Wears Lingerie, Eren has a cat, Eren jumps to conclusions A LOT, Everyone Is Alive, Gay Eren Yeager, Gay Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), His name is Pumpkin, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kitchen Sex, Levi has a pool, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Neighbors, Not Cheating, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Roleplay, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), eren and levi are neighbors, he is a good boy, like rabbits, lipstick kink, they get frisky pretty much everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 31,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thank_satan_for_riren/pseuds/thank_satan_for_riren
Summary: So this is mostly a little group of oneshots that my friend, Piper, and I have been writing. She is a huge fan of neighbor AUs and I enjoy writing them with/for her.Pretty much, Eren moves in next door to Levi and this is a little series about the adventures they have together. A little bit of fluff, a little bit of smut, and a whole lot of cheesy. Eren's friends and Levi's friends will occasionally be mentioned, as well as a few other characters maybe, but this is mostly going to be about Eren and Levi.If any of y'all want to see any particular ideas or scenes in this, don't be afraid to comment them. I LOVE writing ideas out for people. Especially when I have writers block for stuff I've already written out.Also, I don't have a beta or anything, so there will probably be a few spelling errors. I suck at catching them in my own writing, so don't be afraid to say something about that either.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 82
Kudos: 602





	1. Moving In

Eren slumped against the bed of his truck and let out an exhausted sigh. He'd just bought a new place and had begun the tiring process of moving his stuff in. He'd been at it for hours, or it at least felt that way, and he had barely made a dent in the large pile sitting on his truck bed.

"Hey, are you alright?" 

He didn't yet look up, but the monotone voice that spoke sounded sarcastic as hell and Eren felt a flicker of annoyance flash through him. He stood up, turning to face the stranger, and felt his jaw drop at what he saw. In front of him stood a short man with silky raven hair and piercing grey eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt and Eren swore his mouth started watering at the thick muscles he saw. Eren may or may not have had a thing for men who possessed the ability to bench press him.

Eren realized he was staring when the man cleared his throat and, feeling his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment, turned his gaze back to the pile of belongings in his truck. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just moving in is all."

"So _you're_ my new neighbor. The name's Levi." The man smiled back at him and Eren could have sworn the man's eyes subtlety raked over his body, but it was so brief it could have been the light playing tricks. He stuck out a hand to shake and Eren noted that he had slim fingers. And no ring, not that that mattered or anything. "I live next door to you."

"I'm Eren." Eren took his hand and felt his knees go weak as they shook, from how firm Levi's grip was. Eren could easily imagine him using that strength for something else and mentally swore at himself to save the fantasies for later.

"You aren't moving all this stuff by yourself are you? Did nobody else come with you?" Levi's eyes flicked from the truck then back to Eren's face and the brunet prayed that this gorgeous neighbor of his would help out and put those hot muscles of his to use. It seemed the universe was on his side because his prayers were answered a moment later when Levi opened his mouth once more. "Would you like some help?"

If Eren were a lesser man he would have swooned right then and there, however he just shyly nodded, wishing Levi hadn't caught him at such a bad time. Eren had been at this for a while so he was sure he looked sweaty as hell and he probably didn't smell all that good either. "That'd be wonderful. Thank you. I had someone who was supposed to help me, but he ditched me to go flirt with his coworker."

"Well, fuck him. I'll help you." He hauled himself up into the back of the truck and grabbed a couple of bags, his arm muscles flexing as he lifted them. Eren knew he probably should have thanked his neighbor or even said _something_ in reply, but he just stopped and gawked at the hot man standing in the back of his truck.

Not wanting to be caught staring yet again, he shook his head and held a hand out, however Levi didn't seem too keen on letting him help. "I'll take that."

"Nonsense. You have been at this all morning. Take a minute to catch your breath. Your face is red."

Eren's already red face flushed even darker as he was called out and he wished for once in his life that it wasn't so easy for a hot guy to make him blush. When Levi pushed past him and headed towards the house, Eren climbed back into the truck to get his bag of clothes.

Aside from some bigger furniture items, there were only a few bags left and then he'd finally be done. And now, with Levi so graciously helping him, it was likely that the moving in would go even faster.

Eren grabbed one of the suitcases and turned around, only to come face to face with Levi. He jerked backwards in surprise and gasped as he tripped over his own feet. Before he could crash to the bed of the truck, two strong arms wrapped around his waist and stopped his descent. Eren's face flushed red as he realized the compromising position they were in and it didn't help his poor little gay heart that he'd grabbed onto Levi's shoulders during the fall, his really muscular shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

Eren couldn't answer him. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt like he might faint under that intense stare. The most he could manage was a nod, however it didn't seem to satisfy Levi and he leaned in even closer, studying Eren's still red face. 

"Are you sure? You look like you might pass out. Or shit yourself."

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, trying to will away the color in his face. He hadn't been successful the entire time Levi had been out here though, so he doubt his blush would be fading anytime soon. "Maybe its this heat?"

Before he knew what was happening, his feet were swept out from underneath and he gasped as he was lifted off of the ground. He doubted that Levi would drop him but still clung tightly to his new neighbor just in case.

"Let's get you inside."

In that moment, he was glad he'd ignored his sister's suggestion of an apartment complex and chose a house. If today was anything to go off of, his day to day life with Levi as his neighbor, was about to get a lot more interesting.


	2. Awkward Flirty Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He leaned in and Eren's eyes widened as he realized just how little effort it would take for Levi to kiss him. His eyes flicked down to Levi's lips and he squeezed them shut as he waited for something to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, chapter hasn't been updated so there might be spelling errors. Just lemme know if there are any. Chapter titles are just what I came up with when I started writing so don't expect them to be too creative.
> 
> And yes, things are moving a little fast before anyone says anything.
> 
> Hate comments will be deleted. Nadi, that means you.

"Morning, Eren."

Eren looked up from the mail in his hands and nearly dropped the stack of envelopes. Levi was standing shirtless by the end of his driveway in a pair of sweatpants, newspaper in hand, and Eren's mouth went dry at the sight. Levi was like something out of a porno and it was doing things to his poor heart. Not to mention his face was probably the color of a tomato. "G-good morning, L-Levi."

"Hey, are you feeling alright? Your face is really red."

Oh, he was _more_ than alright. Especially with the way the sun was shining on Levi's pale skin. But Eren wasn't about to say the real reason for his face being red, given he didn't know how Levi would react, so he let out a loud sigh and fanned himself with the envelopes in his hand. "It must be this heat getting to me."

"Eren, its only eight in the morning. It isn't even that hot." Grey eyes narrowing in uncertainty, he closed the distance between them to get a better look at the brunet's flushed face. "You don't have a fever, do you?"

Eren lurched back, away from the hand that was reaching towards his face and let out a cry as he stumbled backwards off the curb. For the second time in twenty-four hours, Levi lunged forward and wrapped those strong arms of his around Eren's waist to keep him from falling. Only this time his neighbor was shirtless and, unsure of where to put his hands without it feeling gay, felt his face grow even warmer.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you keep falling for me on purpose." Levi would be lying if he said he thought his new neighbor wasn't the cutest guy he'd ever seen. The brunet had been moving in the previous day and, while Levi originally hadn't been thrilled at the thought of someone living next door, that all changed the moment he laid eyes on Eren. It seemed the universe had sent Eren as a gift because the brunet also appeared to be gay, which worked in Levi's favor. And _totally_ wasn't the reason he'd skipped putting on a shirt that morning.

"Is that a pickup line?" He'd been pulled back to his feet, but Levi's hands still lingered at his hips and he felt fingers slip under his shirt to brush against the skin there. The smirk he got in return to his question told him all he needed to know and he sent a coy smile back at him, finally letting his hands come to rest on Levi's bare shoulders. "You know, you should feel pretty proud. You're the first guy who has ever made me swoon."

"Oh? Is that so? Maybe they just didn't know how to flirt." 

He leaned in and Eren's eyes widened as he realized just how little effort it would take for Levi to kiss him. His eyes flicked down to Levi's lips and he squeezed them shut as he waited for something to happen. Something warm brushed against his lips, however it wasn't a kiss, and he opened his eyes in time to see Levi pull his hand away, those grey eyes shining with amusement.

"You should come over for dinner tonight, Eren. How about it?"

He exhaled shakily and briefly nodded, too stunned to speak and still red in the face.

"Then it's a date."

Eren watched Levi walk back up, his eyes stuck on the man's firm ass, and he fanned himself with the envelopes in his hand once more. How in the world had he even managed to score such a hot date when he was such a hot mess was beyond him. 

Life in this neighborhood was _definitely_ going to be interesting.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this probably isn't spell checked. So just lemme know if you see anything. And leave comments 🥺💕
> 
> Below is Eren's outift for their date. Before anyone says anything, Yes I know they are women's clothes. But I have a thing for Eren in feminine clothing.
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&q=%D1%88%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%82%D1%8B+%D1%81+%D0%B2%D1%8B%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B9+%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B5%D0%B9+%D0%BA%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&tbs=simg:CAESpwIJ5bdP8OGniogamwILELCMpwgaYgpgCAMSKNoa2RrcGtsa8g-4HewOiBDLEIcP4jD4O-o79zvjMPI73zDzO4E84TAaMFlpNuB1lpjWkAeRXHuJLoUE0h61OLJw94l13LiL5MCwIi3TMHPM624SXZIejtCQTyAEDAsQjq7-CBoKCggIARIEp9EdOgwLEJ3twQkakwEKGQoGYmxvdXNl2qWI9gMLCgkvbS8wMnNiNGoKHwoLcGhvdG8gc2hvb3TapYj2AwwKCi9tLzAycWJsMW0KIQoNZmFzaGlvbiBtb2RlbNqliPYDDAoKL20vMDJocXI4NwoZCgVza2lydNqliPYDDAoKL20vMDJ3djZoNgoXCgRnaXJs2qWI9gMLCgkvbS8wNXI2NTUM&fir=ZYoUBIHvYeWQhM%253A%252CQsLIvPsRNvBGnM%252C_&vet=1&usg=AI4_-kTtV06C-fOpwDmum9adqOdYMW5h-g&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjj7fe2_YTqAhXQIDQIHfs6DkAQ9QEwAHoECAYQBA&biw=1261&bih=2167&dpr=1.75#imgrc=ZYoUBIHvYeWQhM:

Eren was panicking like he never had before. He didn't know what to wear for his date with Levi. It's not like they were going anywhere fancy, given it was just dinner at his neighbor's house, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to look nice. Eren swore he emptied his entire fucking dresser before he finally managed to decide on an outfit.

He settled on a nice (small) pair of black shorts and a sheer white shirt that made his already tan skin look even darker. The sleeves on it were long and the V neck in the front came down low, definitely lower than his mother would ever approve of. He knew he should probably decide on something a little less revealing, but if he looked damn good, then why not give Levi a little show?

He slipped on some black converse that matched the color of his shorts and decided a little cologne couldn't hurt. His hair however, was the problem. It was still messy as it had been this morning and no amount of fussing was fixing it. Levi was just going to have to accept his bedhead. 

Summoning his courage, he locked his house up and made the short walk to Levi's house. The yard was neat, with colorful flowers lining the sidewalk, and Eren made a mental note to ask Levi about it later. 

Before he could chicken out, he pushed the doorbell and listened as it rang throughout the house. It only took a couple of minutes before the door was pulled open and the first thing Eren noticed was Levi's outfit. Black skinny jeans and a tight blue button up that showed off his muscles. The second thing he noticed was the flowers in Levi's hand.

"These are for you."

Eren felt his heart melt at the sight of the gorgeous bouquet in his hands. They both smelled and looked stunning and were the best flowers he'd ever been gifted. "Oh, Levi. They are beautiful. Where did you get them?"

"My garden." The incredulous look Eren gave him brought a proud smile to his face and he gently tugged Eren inside. "I could show you it sometime, if you want."

"Absolutely." He followed Levi through his house, which had a similar layout to his own, and felt his jaw drop as they entered the dining room. There was a white cloth covering the table, an elegant candle lit in the center, and a small vase with more flowers decorating it. "Levi, you shouldn't have. This looks amazing."

"Yeah? Well, if you want a romantic evening, then you deserve only the best." He pulled a chair out and gestured for Eren to sit down. "I'll be right back with food and drinks. I know I probably don't have to ask, but you're over twenty-one, right?"

"Yes. I'm glad you did though."

He returned a moment later with two plates and two glasses balanced precariously on his forearms. Eren went to reach out to help him, but Levi shook his head. "Relax, there's no need to look so worried. I'm a waiter in a restaurant, so I'm damn good at this."

The food was incredible and Eren said as much, earning a fond smile from the man sitting across from him. "So why did you move out here?"

"Well, I have been looking for my own place for a while and I was tired of sharing walls with other people, so I figured a house was my best bet. This was honestly the best neighborhood I'd seen during my search and they only had one house left."

"I think you'll like it here. Just let me know if there is _anything_ I can do for you. " The words may have seemed innocent enough, but Eren picked up on the playful tone and grinned at him.

"I'm sure I'll think of something for you to assist me with." The evening was going better than he could have hoped for with a great dinner and even better conversation. The bourbon was starting to affect him, leaving him feeling tipsy and lighthearted.

After their meal, they moved to the living room where Eren had suggested they _watch a movie_. They were now sitting on the couch with Netflix open, but that was the farthest thing from Eren's mind. He could see Levi eyefucking him and he'd done the same thing all evening, so he figured it was time one of them made a move.

Throwing caution to the wind, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Levi's. The mouth moving against his own was warm and tasted faintly of bourbon. He felt fingers card through his hair and settle at the nape of his neck, squeezing just tight enough to hold him in place and he moaned at the thought. By the time they pulled away, Eren's heart was pounding in his chest and he was breathing like he'd just run a marathon. 

"Fuck, you're really cute. You know that?"

He gasped as he was pushed back against the couch cushions, Levi straddling his lap a moment later. The raven was a little heavy, given how much muscle mass he probably had, but it was a weight that Eren didn't mind. "You r-really..... think so?"

"Mmm, yeah." With the brunet trapped underneath him, he bent down and began littering Eren's neck with wet kisses.

"Levi, wait. Please." It's not that he wasn't enjoying the way Levi was mouthing at his throat, however he wanted to clear some stuff up before things got too hot and heavy between them. Levi's teeth grazed his collar bone almost making him forget he'd even said anything and, with a great deal of self control, pushed at Levi's chest to get him to back off. "Stop."

"Whats wrong? Was it me? Did I do something you didn't-"

"No, stop. I just... I just want to make sure this isn't all to get in my pants. I've had guys only interested in fucking me before and they left as soon as they'd had their fun with me." He felt bad about ruining the mood, especially when he'd been enjoying it, and flung an arm over his eyes, not wanting to see the disappointed look on Levi's face. "I'm sorry....."

"Eren, I want you to listen carefully. You're not just some quick fuck for me, okay? I want you to know that I like you for _you_." He gently pulled Eren's arm away and let his forehead rest against the brunet's. "And I will wait as long as you need, so stop apologizing."

"Really? You.... you don't mind?"

"Of course not. You're worth the wait, Eren." He moved farther down in Eren's lap so the brunet could sit up, but didn't bother moving out of his lap. "Are you staying here tonight? Or do you want me to walk you home?"

Eren let out a rather undignified snort at that. "My house is literally thirty feet from yours. But yes, you can walk me home if you want. Maybe next week, we can have dinner at my house."

"I'd like that." He stood up from the couch and held a hand out for Eren to take. He didn't let go once the brunet was on his feet and it seemed that Eren didn't mind, even going as far to give Levi's hand a gentle squeeze. The walk back to Eren's house was shorter than Levi would have liked and, before he knew it, they were standing on Eren's porch. "I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too. I loved the flowers you gave me. I'll see you tomorrow, Levi." He pulled out his keys to unlock his front door and wasn't expecting Levi to speak up again. 

"Eren, wait." 

He turned around and gasped as Levi's lips met his own in a desperate kiss. A tongue pushed past Eren's lips and he moaned into the mouth pressed against his own, savoring the feeling of Levi kissing him so passionately. He was sure his face was red when Levi pulled back and he flashed his neighbor a shy smile. "Good night, Levi."

"Good night."


	4. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the morning after their date (from ch 3.) I guess they sort of become boyfriends in this chapter. This one and the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, before anyone says anything. I know its kinda fast. But the faster Eren and levi get together, the faster the real fun can begin.
> 
> Also, the usual spiel, don't forget to kudos and comment and whatnot. And if you notice any spelling mistakes, just let me know in the comments and I'll fix it.

Eren was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on his front door and he blearily checked his phone to find that it was barely nine in the morning. He ignored the sound, hoping whoever it was would take the hint and go away, but the knocking persisted. 

He shoved himself out of bed and stomped down the hall, fuming as he made his way downstairs, towards his front door. He yanked it open, ready to curse out whoever woke him up, but the words died on the tip of his tongue.

Levi was standing on his doorstep and he blatantly checked Eren out the moment the door was opened, which made him extremely self-conscious about his lack of clothes. Eren was in small boxer briefs and a long sleeved white button up.

"Trying to seduce me, Jaeger? Because its working."

Eren wanted to slam the door and die of embarrassment, but that playful tone in Levi's voice had him frozen on the spot. Had he known that Levi would check up on him first thing in the morning after their date night, he would have put on more clothes before he had opened the door. 

Levi must have understood his embarassment, noting how red Eren's face had suddenly become and how silent he was, and spoke up for him. "So, you gonna invite me in or just let me keep appreciating this view?" 

"Yes, of course. Come in." He stepped back to allow his neighbor to enter and shut the door behind them, following him into the living room. He cringed when he saw the mess of magazines and books all over the coffee table and hoped Levi wouldn't think any less of him for it. "Ah, its a bit of a mess in here. Sorry. I didnt think I was going to have company." 

As Eren bent over, Levi got a good view of the brunet's ass and he noticed the brand name on the waistband of Eren's small briefs. Levis. How ironic. 

Eren felt fingers brush against his skin and a moment later the waistband of his briefs snapped back against his skin. He shot up, magazines dropping from his hands to the floor, and whirled around to find Levi staring at him with a smug look on his face. 

"Levis, huh? You really are a tease, aren't you?" The blush on Eren's cheeks only darkened and he averted his gaze from Levi's. 

"Maybe. Is that a bad thing?" Arms encircled his waist and Levi guided him backwards until Eren's back hit the wall. His breath caught in his throat as Levi leaned in closer, lips brushing against the shell of Eren's ear. 

"Never. I enjoy a good teasing." He pulled back just enough to kiss Eren, gently brushing their lips together in the lightest of kisses. "I couldn't stop thinking about you last night, Eren."

"Really?" He absentmindedly brushed his fingers against Levi's rough undercut and groaned at the featherlight touches of fingers drawing patterns against the skin of his back.

"Really. You're like a siren, haunting my dreams. Sound as pretty as one, too." Without any warning, he jerked Eren closer and let out a soft huff of laughter as Eren's chest collided with his own. "Go out with me, Eren. Please. I promise I'll treat you like the king you are."

"Yes. I will." Eren didn't even hesitate in his decision. If all of their future dates went anything like the one the previous night had gone, then Eren would go out with him a million times. There was something about the way Levi could playfully tease him one second and then act like a respectful gentleman the next that made Eren's heart melt.


	5. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's friends come over for a housewarming party and Levi makes it known that he and Eren are a thing.
> 
> YES, there is minor/past Erejean. Don't like it, then fuck off and go write your own story. Imma do what I want with this cause it is my fic 😘
> 
> Anyways, the usual spiel. Comments, kudos, and tell me about spelling errors. Next chapter will be my favorite one yet 😉

It was several days after Eren had accepted his request to go out and he stood on his neighbor's doorstep yet again. When the door was opened after his knock, there was some unfamiliar man standing there, some horsefaced looking guy with two tone hair that actually looked pretty shitty in Levi's opinion. 

"Hey, Eren. Who's this midget at the door?"

There were loud footsteps and the horseface, as Levi had now dubbed him in return for the midget comment, was yanked away from the door rather harshly. 

"Shut up, Jean. That is my friend, and neighbor, Levi." Ignoring the eyes watching him, he skipped forward and flung his arms around Levi's neck. "Good morning, Levi." 

"Did I come at a bad time?" He noticed two others peeking around the living room wall at him and watched as Eren followed his gaze, flushing red at all the spying going on. 

"No, my friends just came over to celebrate my successful move in. You can come in, too. If you'd like."

"I'd love to." He followed Eren back to the living room and got a good look at the other two who'd been spying on them. A short blond with a bowl cut and a solemn girl with chin length black hair. And of course, he couldn't forget the horseface.

"Levi, this is my sister, Mikasa. This is Armin. And you've already met Jean."

"So, Eren?" Said man obnoxiously flung his arm around Eren's shoulder and Levi felt his blood boil when Jean's fingers slipped under the brunet's shirt. "Gonna give us the grand tour?"

"This place isn't that big, dummy." Eren just grinned up at Jean and shoved him away which, Levi wouldn't admit at the time, made him feel a thousand times better. Eren took a seat on the couch and was about to offer the remaining seat next to him, when Jean plopped down instead.

Feeling his previous irritation at Eren's obnoxious friend return, he took the empty armchair adjacent to the couch. His behavior didn't go unnoticed by Mikasa and his neighbor's sister sent him a suspicious glance.

"So Eren, maybe I can come over this weekend. And we can _hang_ out."

Levi recognized the tone in his voice and, he glanced over at Eren, who apparently also did. The brunet was looking down at his lap, clearly avoiding Jean's expectations gaze, while he picked at a rip in his jeans. "Jean, I don't think-"

"Aww come on, Eren. It'll be fun, I promise."

It made Levi's blood boil that Jean kept pushing for an answer, even though it was obvious Eren was uncomfortable and didn't want to. Sure he flirted with Eren all the time too, but the difference was that he knew when to back off. "I'm going out for a smoke." 

He pointedly glanced at Eren as he got up, hoping the brunet would take it as a sign to follow him, and headed towards the back door situated in the kitchen.

Eren waited several minutes, not wanting to seem to obvious with his intentions then stood up, however his friends didn't really pay him too much attention, minus Jean of course. "I'm going to get a glass of water. I'll be right back."

"I thought you were going to go smoke." Eren was surprised to find Levi waiting in the kitchen and, for a moment, wondered if Levi planned to smoke in his kitchen. However his question was answered a minute later, when Levi turned around with no cigarettes in his hands.

"I don't actually smoke. That shit is disgusting."

"Then what-" Eren gasped as he was suddenly backed up against the fridge, Levi's arms coming up to either side of his head to trap him in place. 

"I just wanted to get you alone."

Before he could ask what was going on, a hand gripped his waist and a pair of lips roughly met his own. Levi's other hand tangled in his hair to pull his head back farther, and Eren moaned at the way he was being manhandled. He draped his arms over Levi's muscular shoulders and pulled him closer, until they were chest to chest.

"Hey, Eren. I-... what the fuck?!" 

It seemed Jean hadn't quite given up yet on his weekend plans and, as his best friend walked in on them, Eren's face grew red with embarrassment at being caught in such a compromising situation.

Levi hardly seemed fazed however and, with one last lick to Eren's bottom lip, pulled away to cast an indifferent glance over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, did you need something?"

"I.... I uhhh..... no, its nothing." With a face as equally red as Eren's, Jean spun around on his heel and hurried out of the kitchen. "Mmm, that's better. Hopefully he got the message."

"Levi, you asshole. That was why you kissed me?"

"Don't be mistaken. I kissed you because I like you, Eren. Him seeing it was just a bonus. I have staked a claim on this cute little ass of yours and I'm not letting someone pushy like him steal you away."

Eren had to admit that he was sort of relieved Levi had taken such measures. He and Jean had briefly dated, but Eren had dumped him when he got tired of his ex being an asshole. The fact that Jean flirted with others as well as him never sat well with Eren, even now when they weren't together. "Thank you."

Levi wasn't sure if he had heard correctly, given the quiet mutter had sounded a lot like thanks, however one look at the brunet's face told him that Eren genuinely was thankful for his possessive kiss. "Anytime, babe."

Eren's head snapped up at the unfamiliar nickname and he shyly smiled when Levi winked at him. He leaned in to give his neighbor a quick kiss and grinned widely when Levi leaned in for a second one. "You are so fucking dorky sometimes. But I love it. So.... this means we are boyfriends, right? Is it alright if I tell him?"

"By all means, if it keeps his hands off of you, tell him we are fucking husbands." He smiled at the pink that colored Eren's cheeks and gently nudged him towards the living room. "You can tell whoever you want, Eren. I'm not embarrassed to be your boyfriend. And you shouldn't be embarrassed either."

It wasn't long after Eren left the room, that his sister came in and he let her study him, waiting for her to speak up.

"What's your endgame?"

He mirrored her position on the opposite side of the counter, arms crossed over his chest and gave her the same scrutiny he'd received. "My endgame is to be his faithful boyfriend. You have a problem with that?"

To his surprise, Mikasa actually gave him a sweet smile and shook her head, maintaining a more neutral stance. "No, just wanted to make sure you weren't a piece of shit guy like Jean was."

It took mere seconds for Levi to connect the dots and when he did, his eyes widened in shock as he glanced back at the doorway. It made sense now why Jean had been all over Eren. "Wait, you mean those two dated?!"

"Yeah, Eren broke up with that asshole once he got tired of Jean's behavior, but wanted to try to be friends. You can see how Jean took it. He acts touchy like that with everyone though, so try not to take it too personally." She looked like she wanted to say more, so Levi waited for a moment to let her gather her thoughts and, sure enough, she opened her mouth again several seconds later. "Take care of him. And please, don't play games with my brother's heart."


	6. Drunk Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally what the chapter title implies, lol. Eren is drunk and pays Levi a midnight visit.

Levi had been in bed, reading a book, when his doorbell rang. A quick look at his bedside clock showed it was almost midnight and he contemplated ignoring it. However, it quickly became clear that wasn't going to be an option when whoever it was began ringing his doorbell nonstop.

With a grumble, he dropped his book on the nightstand and hurried downstairs, flipping the entryway light on. He pulled the door open, ready to curse the annoyance out, but stopped when he came face to face with Eren. 

The brunet was wearing a pair of black shorts over some fishnets and a white crop top that read 'cute, but psycho'. Levi's favorite part of the whole outfit was the cute pink flower crown encircling the brunet's head.

"Well hello there, handsome. Come here often?" 

"Eren, I live here. Are you drunk?" The brunet was swaying and his words were a little slurred, so Levi already knew the answer, but his eyebrows raised in amusement at Eren's answer.

"Of course not. What's wrong with visiting my sexy wittle boyfriend?" He leaned forward just enough to reach up and pinch Levi's cheeks.

"Uhhh, it is eleven thirty at night."

"So what? The night is still young, Levi. I was out at this rock club with Mikasa and Jean. God, I wish I would have invited you. But I thought of you when I got dressed earlier. What do you think?" He spun around in a small circle, nearly tumbling over, and he giggled when Levi wrapped an arm around him to steady him. "You like it?"

"Yeah, real cute. Come on, I'm taking you home." He received a slap to the chest and swallowed hard at the breathy laugh Eren let out. 

"Levi, you're so naughty. I like that."

"Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking. I'm not sleeping with you." The breath was knocked out of him as Eren shoved him against the closed door and he was surprised by the brunet's strength. 

"Oh, why not?" He slipped his hands under Levi's shirt, running them up his chest to grope his pecs. Eren pressed wet little kisses up his jawline, towards his ear, moaning as he did so. "You know you wanna pound this sweet ass of mine."

Fuck, did he ever. But he wasn't about to take advantage of Eren like that. "No, not when you are drunk." 

"Aww, but Levi. It's more fun like that." 

The way Eren was grinding against him was most definitely getting him close to changing his mind and he groaned when Eren pulled away just enough to roughly kiss him on the lips.

"Come on, why don't you and I just-"

"EREN!" Mikasa was sprinting up Levi's driveway, much to his relief, and she wrestled Eren away from him. "I'm so sorry, Levi. I was watching him, but I think he climbed out the bathroom window."

"No, Mika! Levi was just about to sleep with me. Way to go, you cockblock."

"No, Levi was not. Mikasa, I swear I was trying to take him home."

"Let's go, Eren." She tugged on his arm, trying to pull him back towards his house, but stopped when he gave Levi his puppy dog eyes. 

"Can Levi walk me back over there?"

"Eren, Levi probably wants to go back to sleep. Let's leave him alone. You'll see him tomorrow."

He laughed softly at Eren's drunk antics and held a hand out for the brunet to take. "I don't mind. I was already up."

Eren ignored the hand in favor of lunging forward, throwing his arms around Levi's neck. He glued himself to Levi's side as he peppered kisses all over his neighbor's face. "Awww, Levi. You're the best boyfriend in the world."

"And you are a cute little puppybrat." He wrapped an arm around Eren's waist and took one of the brunet's hands in his free one, giving it a gentle squeeze. He slowly led the way down his driveway, trying to drag this moment out. Eren may have been drunk and would forget this moment in the morning, but Levi wanted to remember it forever.

That was until Eren bent over and threw up all over the sidewalk. As embarrassing as it was to say, Levi did jerk away from him to avoid getting the mess on him.

"Levi. I don't feel good."

"I can see that. Got anything left or will I have to find a trashcan for you?" He opened his mouth to crack another joke, but it died in his throat when Eren's legs gave out. Levi swore everything seemed to slow down around them as Eren fell and he lunged forward to catch the brunet. He let out a heavy sigh of relief when Eren's eyes fluttered back open, his moment of unconsciousness passing.

A soft groan left Eren's mouth as he fell into Levi's arms and he weakly gripped Levi's sleeve. "Don't look. I'm so ugly right now, Levi."

Levi affectionately rolled his eyes and scooped Eren up, cradling the brunet against his chest like he weighed nothing. With the brunet now immobile in his arms, the walk to Eren's house was much quicker. "Stop, Eren. We all have moments we aren't proud of. Like you blowing chunks on your front lawn. But that doesn't make you ugly. You are far from it actually."

Once they had finally made it to Eren's bedroom, Levi began undressing the brunet for bed. He desperately wished it was for something _else_ and under more romantic circumstances, but he also couldn't deny that he'd been in Eren's place before. Having your friends, or crush in Eren's case, get you ready for bed after a long night of drinking.

"I wish we were going to have sex instead." It was almost like Eren had read his mind and he smiled at his neighbor when Levi's head snapped up.

"Yeah, me too. Ask me again when you're sober." He pulled the covers over Eren and leaned down to plant a kiss to his forehead. "I'm going to get you some water and Tylenol for tomorrow morning. Please take then when you wake up."

"Good night, Levi." Eren must have remembered that he'd just throw up because, instead of demanding a kiss or attempting to pull him down for one, he kissed his own fingertips then pressed them against Levi's lips.

"Good night, Eren."


	7. Pool Time Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out Levi has a pool and gets invited over for a night swim. No smut this time, but there may be pool sex in the future.
> 
> Don't forget to kudos, comment, correct my spelling lol.

Eren glanced over his shoulder to get a good look at himself in the mirror. Boy, was Levi going to be in for a surprise this evening. If there was one thing Eren loved, it was showing his body off at the beach or pool. And there was no better way to do that than with a bikini.

When they'd been drinking tea together that afternoon, it had somehow come up that Levi had a pool and he'd not so subtely invited Eren over for a night swim, who had excitedly accepted. And now Eren stood in front of his mirror trying to decide which bikini would be best for seducing Levi.

It was a a tough decision, given that Eren had three other bikinis that he could show off, but he finally grabbed the bag that held his towel and sandals and headed downstairs. He knew there was a gate, between their two backyards, so he carefully picked his way across the stone path that lead to it. He peeked over the top of the fence that separated their two yards and smiled when he spotted Levi sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet hanging in the water.

"Hiiiii, Levi." He waved when Levi looked up and waited for his neighbor to come let him in, excitement growing as he waited for Levi to get a glimpse of his outfit.

Levi opened the gate and nearly had a heart attack when he got a good look at Eren. The brunet was wearing small white bikini bottoms that made Levi's mouth water. And the bikini top he had on was equally as stunning. It had a small diamond cutout on the chest and a thin lace veil hanging overtop. 

Levi wanted a picture or multiple pictures because Eren in a bikini was now definitely a sight he'd jerk off to. He let out a long whistle and stepped closer, running his hands down Eren's bare hips. "You look like a damn meal in that, Eren. Fuck."

"So you like it, then?" He turned around to give Levi a look at his ass, which was barely covered by the small fabric and he gasped as a hand grabbed his ass. The distance between them was closed as Levi stepped even closer, his chest brushing Eren's back and a pair of lips brushed against his ear, making him shiver.

"I fucking love it."

"Mmm, well I wore it just for you." Levi was waiting to kiss him when he turned back around and he loosely draped his arms over Levi's bare shoulders as their lips met. 

Levi took his neighbor's hand and lead him back to his yard, taking Eren's bag from him to set on one of the chairs. He noticed Eren's gaze lingering on the pool and gestured towards the water. "You don't have to wait. If you wanna swim, go for it."

"Umm, you first, Levi."

Levi approached the edge of the pool and while it definitely would have been hot to see him dive in, Eren was feeling rather playful. He crept up behind the shorter man and, using all his strength, shoved him into the deep end of the pool. There was a shout that was cut off when he hit the water and, as Levi came up to the surface, Eren flashed a charming smile at him. 

"You fucking brat. You're in for it now." The raven swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out of the water, upper arms flexing as he did so. Eren shrieked as he was flung over Levi's shoulder and tried to wiggle out of the tight grasp as Levi headed towards the pool. 

"No, please. I can't swim, Levi." 

He was tossed into the deep end and he could see Levi jump in as well, the water bubbling around them from all of their erratic movements. He let himself thrash under the water, hoping that Levi would take the bait, and a moment later two strong arms wrapped around his waist. He couldn't help but grin at how predictable Levi was as he was pulled up towards the surface. 

"Shit, Eren. I'm so sorry. I-..." Before he could finish that sentence, a mouthful of water was spit in his face and he glared at a smiling Eren. 

"Thank you for saving me, Levi." He laughed when he was shoved away and gently began to tread water to keep himself afloat. "Oh come on. Don't be such a sore loser."

"Then don't be such a brat. Or is that all you're good at?"

Eren sent him a sly smile and used one hand to playfully flick some water at him. "Hey, I got to be good at _something_ , right?"

"Come here, you little tease." He grabbed Eren's wrist, using it to pull him closer, and placed kisses along the wet skin as he did so. When the brunet was close enough, Levi closed the distance between them and kissed him hard, the taste of chlorine strong on their lips.

"God, you have no idea how much I want you to hold me down and shove your tongue down my throat." He startled when Levi suddenly pushed away from him and started swimming back towards the edge. 

"Gimme one second. I have just the thing." He pulled himself out of the pool and hurried to the small shed at the side of his house. A few moments later, he came back with a large pool mattress and Eren gasped in amazement. 

"Oh my god. No fucking way." As soon as it was in the water and within reach, Eren maneuvered himself onto it and grinned when Levi joined him a moment later. He let himself be pushed back against it and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck as he was kissed deeply. His neighbor definitely made good on his promise to french Eren and he moaned as Levi's tongue invaded his mouth. When they pulled away, he was left a panting mess. "God you are the best, Levi."

Before he could get back up, Eren curled up against Levi, draping one of his arms across his chest. When he laid his head against Levi's chest, he could feel an arm come up and lay over his shoulder. The smell of chlorine surrounded them, but being close to Levi like this, watching the stars overhead, he didn't really mind it.


	8. Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's power goes out during a storm and, not wanting to be alone, rushes over to Levi's house. His neighbor comforts him and fluff ensues.

It was ridiculous to get so upset over a storm. It rained every summer and nothing bad had ever happened to him during one. Eren tried to tell himself this one would be the same way and after a few hours it would dissipate. He took his phone with him to the living room and plopped down on the couch, turning the TV on for a distraction. There were always good movies playing late at night on the Syfy channel. 

Just as another loud clap of thunder shook the air, all the lights in the house shut off, the TV going black right before Eren's eyes and he gasped as he was plunged into darkness. He bolted up from his couch and wrapped his arms around himself as if that would ease away his worries. 

The wind howling outside was loud, at least much louder than Eren thought it should have been, and he tried to tell himself that his overactive imagination was at work. However, a scratching sound at the window made him whirl around and his breath caught in his throat at the branched shadows dancing across his walls.

He knew it was foolish of him to freak himself out like this, but not being able to see and hearing all these sounds was frightening. When it became clear that his power wasn't going to kick back on, he bolted towards the front door, not wanting to be alone, and hurried outside. That was a big mistake on Eren's part because it was pouring outside and he was soaked within seconds of stepping out. 

He quickly locked the front door behind him with trembling fingers and hurried down the driveway. He nearly slipped on the slick pavement in his hurry and forced himself to slow down on the walk to Levi's. It wouldn't do to fall and possibly be stuck outside until morning when someone could find him.

He finally reached Levi's front door, shaking from the cold so badly he missed the doorbell the several times that he tried to push it. After only managing to hit it once, he finally gave up and knocked on the door. Another boom of thunder made his shaking worse and he actually jumped when the door was pulled open. A half asleep Levi stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs, and he was rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

He seemed surprised to see Eren, who was dressed in a T-shirt and small pair of shorts. The brunet was soaking wet, shivering from the cold, and in an instant Levi was wide awake. "Eren, what the fuck? Are you okay?"

"Levi, I... I'm sorry." He knew he was being stupid and overdramatic, but he couldn't help himself and burst into tears at the concerned look on Levi's face. "M-my power w-went out. And I.... I couldn't stand being alone. I was so s-scared."

"Here, come in. Jesus, you're freezing." He pulled the brunet inside and, after locking his door, began pulling Eren up the stairs. They ended up in the bathroom and he gently tugged at Eren's clothes. "Take these off and I'll throw them in the dryer."

Eren waited for him to avert his eyes, then stripped out of his clothes, handing the dripping items to Levi. He felt embarrassed that he was standing naked in the man's bathroom, but Levi didn't make any snide remarks and kept his eyes averted. 

"Take a shower and warm yourself up, Eren. I'm going to get you some dry clothes and a cup of tea. Towels are in the cabinet by the shower."

As soon as the door closed, Eren let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. It was nerve wracking, standing there naked, while Levi was in the room. Sure he had a nice body and he _definitely_ liked Levi, but he wasn't quite ready for the man to see him completely naked yet.

He got everything together and then started the water, the warmth of it feeling like heaven against his chilled skin. He was grateful for Levi taking care of him like this and reminded himself to thank the man later.

Meanwhile, Levi had just finished throwing Eren's clothes in the dryer and had gone downstairs to make some tea. From where he stood in the kitchen, he could see outside and watched the rain and wind pelt against the side of his house. With weather like this and a dark house, Levi could see why Eren had chose to run over here. He wouldn't want to be by himself at a time like this, either. When the tea was done, he placed it in the largest mug he could find and brought it back upstairs to his room.

As Levi passed by the bathroom once more, he knocked on the door, however he didn't get any reply. He could hear water running so it was obvious the shower was still on and Levi immediately feared the brunet might have slipped. He quietly opened the door and stuck his head in, to ask if Eren was alright. The words got stuck in his throat though and his face flushed at the view across the room. 

Eren was in still in the shower, his back to Levi and his face tilted upwards into the continuous stream of water. His skin seemed to be evenly tanned everywhere and Levi honestly didn't want to look away, especially when his eyes flicked down to the brunet's ass. He had two dimples at the small of his back and, if Levi hadn't had a thing for back dimples before, he surely did now. He was sure Eren was close to being done so he closed the bathroom door and went to get some clothes for the brunet to put on.

Back in the bathroom, Eren turned the shower off and grabbed the towel on the counter. It was a large fluffy white one and he happily dried himself off with it. Now that he'd showered, he felt so warm and comfortable and, before he could stop himself, he let out a huge yawn.

Knowing he should probably get ready for bed, Eren wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and wandered out of the bathroom in search of some clothes. One of the rooms at the end of the hall was lit up and he found that it was Levi's bedroom. Said man was kneeling in front of the dresser, digging through it for something.

Levi found what he was looking for and pulled out a pair of sweatpants to go with the shirt in his hands. It was then that he noticed Eren lingering in the doorway and he looked up, his jaw dropping at the sight before him. Eren only had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was most definitely Levi's type. He must have been staring a little too hard because Eren cleared his throat and Levi met those green eyes, which were shining with mirth. "Here. They will probably be a little small on you. You have really nice legs. Long, I meant long. You have really long legs."

Eren knew he shouldn't laugh when Levi was clearly trying to avoid embarrassment, but he couldn't help it and had to hold onto his towel to keep it from slipping. He only laughed harder when the clothes were thrown at him, however he took them and headed towards Levi's bathroom. 

His neighbor wasn't kidding when he said they'd be small. The legs came to an end above Eren's ankles and he had to smile at how much smaller Levi's legs were. Despite that, they were still comfortable and the shirt he slipped on over his head smelled strongly of Levi. 

Eren slowly opened the door and made his way over to the bed, where Levi was sitting. He noticed the mug on the bedside table and smiled when it was handed to him. He brought the mug up and a soft groan caught in his throat at the earthy scent of tea. The rich taste of it flowed over his tongue and it warmed him from the inside out. 

"You can sleep here. In my room, if you want. I know some people are afraid to be alone during storms." He patted the empty side of the mattress and grinned when Eren's cheeks took on a light pink tint. 

"Are.... are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

That was all the confirmation he needed and Eren gratefully slipped underneath the covers. He was a little worried because he knew he would wake up cuddling Levi and he didn't want his neighbor to freak out. "Hey, Levi?"

"What's wrong, Eren?"

"I.... um.... I've been told I'm a sleep cuddler. Are you sure you want me sleeping in your bed?" He gasped as an arm circled around his waist and suddenly pulled him closer. So close, in fact, that he could feel Levi's firm chest pressing against his back. It brought color to his cheeks and a smile to his face. He brought a hand up to rest on the one wrapped around his waist and felt Levi's thumb brush against his hand. "Goodnight, Levi."


	9. Frisky in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter name implies, there is frisky times in this chapter. If you don't like nsfw stuff, then don't read this chapter. 
> 
> Lemme know if y'all see any mistakes and lemme know what you think about this chapter. Dont leave straight up hate comments tho, obviously 🙄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely @teyerd_lieyes on Instagram made some fanart for this chapter of the fanifc. Its not nsfw, but is super fucking cute. 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CA0B8HnhUqc/?igshid=g9cbzekmplvy

Eren couldn't believe he and Levi were just casually having tea together. He'd texted his neighbor, asking him if he had wanted to come over and possibly hang out. They hadn't in a while, but Levi had agreed and even brought some of his tea over, which had just finished brewing. He poured them both a mug of it and placed the two cups on the table, trying to think of what else he would need. Sugar, for sure. And maybe creamer? He wasn't sure if Levi took creamer in his tea, but Eren himself did. 

He opened the door and, at first, was alarmed when he didn't see the creamer. But it was on the bottom shelf where he'd left it. He couldn't remember what prompted him to put it so far from its usual spot and, with a sigh, he bent over to grab it. Before he could stand back up, a pair of hands suddenly gripped his hips in a tight hold and the bottle of creamer slipped out of his hand, landing back on the shelf with a faint thud.

"Fuck, you look so good today, Eren. In those little shorts of yours. Maybe instead of tea and cookies, I'll just eat you up."

"Levi..... at least let me close the fridge." As soon as the door had shut, he was spun around and shoved against the fridge, the metal of it cold against his back. "You're insatiable, you know that?" 

A pair of lips against his own was the answer he received and he moaned when a tongue was shoved down his throat. He gripped the front of Levi's shirt in his clenched fists and used it to pull him closer. The hands on his waist slid down even further and trailed up under his shirt, pushing the thin material up. Cold fingers brushed against one of his nipples and he threw his head back against the fridge, breaking their kiss with a low moan. 

"Fuck, that's hot, Eren." Levi lowered his head to take one of Eren's nipples in his mouth and smirked against the brunet's tan skin when thin fingers shot up to tangle in his hair. 

"Levi.... f-fuck." The mouth sucking and nipping at his skin was driving him crazy and he cried out as teeth grazed against his left nipple. "P-please.... I need more, Levi."

Levi finally dropped to his knees and looked up at the brunet through his lashes. His cute neighbor was red in the face and panting hard, and Levi couldn't help but smirk at the fact that _he_ was the cause of it. He teasingly ran a finger along the waistband of Eren's shorts, noting the brand name read Levis once more, and he flashed a coy smile up at Eren. "You want me to take care of you?"

"God yes, yes, yes please." He squeezed his eyes shut and trembled as he felt his shorts slowly being tugged down. He knew he should feel embarrassed about what was going on in his kitchen, but Levi was on his fucking knees and that was definitely a turn on for Eren.

"So hard for me. Such a naughty boy, Eren."

None of Eren's ex's had ever talked dirty to him before and he was most definitely embarrassed at the fact that it made his hard on even worse. He would gladly listen to Levi's voice for ages, given how weak in the knees it made him. 

A warm mouth closed around his length, pulling him from his own thoughts, and Eren doubled over, his fingers tightening in Levi's hair. "Jesus fuck, Levi....."

Levi was determined to make Eren forget any blowjobs he had ever had and by the end of this Levi knew the brunet was going to be a blushing, melting mess. He moaned loudly around the dick in his mouth and when Eren's eyes met his, he playfully winked.

Eren's hips jerked forward, pulling a groan from Levi, and he gripped the door handle of the fridge behind him as the handsome man below him worked him over. He was close to finishing and he tried to shove Levi back, but the man was having none of it and swatted his hands away. With a lewd moan that would have him blushing beet red later, Eren's back arched as he came down Levi's throat, his breath leaving him in harsh pants.

"Mmm, that was fucking sexy." Levi pulled Eren's little shorts back up and stood up so that he could kiss him.

"What about you? Would you like me to return the favor?" His eyes flicked down to Levi's shorts and he was surprised to find the tent in them had gone.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head over me. Blowing you was more than enough to get me off. You make such pretty sounds, Eren."


	10. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of hurt for Eren. But Levi comes to his rescue.
> 
> Hasn't been beta'd so there might be some mistakes!!

Levi jolted awake that night and he wasn't sure what had caused him to wake so suddenly. He felt chilled to the bone, as if something was wrong, but nothing seemed amiss. He checked his phone, noting it was almost two in the morning, however he didn't have any unread messages or missed calls.

He shoved himself out of bed to go take a leak and, as he passed by the window, noticed Eren's bedroom light was on. He tried to figure out why the brunet might be up at two in the morning, but couldn't come up with a good reason. Making up his mind, he grabbed the spare key out of his dresser and headed downstairs. 

The quick walk to Eren's house was even shorter than normal due to Levi's long strides. He knocked first, just in case nothing was wrong and he was being paranoid, but even after several minutes, no one answered the door. 

He let himself in and quietly shut the door behind him, noting that all the downstairs lights were off, which meant that Eren had been upstairs for awhile, most likely getting ready for bed. "Eren?" 

"Levi! Is that you?" 

The brunet's voice sounded off, like something was wrong, and Levi immediately sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He burst into Eren's bedroom, but his neighbor was nowhere to be found and he found out why a minute later.

"Levi, I'm in the bathroom. Can you get me some clothes, please?" 

Eren had been crying. Levi was almost positive and he quickly did as Eren asked, grabbing a pair of briefs, a pair of Levis shorts, and a thin T-shirt. When he cracked open the bathroom door, he found Eren sprawled out on the bathroom floor. His face flushed when he realized Eren wasn't wearing anything and averted his eyes, finding the tiles in the shower to be of much more interest at the moment. "Oh my god. Are you alright? What happened?" 

The tears had started back up again and Eren was crying when he spoke. "I was in the shower and I slipped when I was reaching for my towel. It hurts, Levi. So bad."

Levi could feel himself starting to panic and he forced himself to kneel down and focus on helping Eren dress. As he finished slipping the brunet's shorts on, he realized it was too quiet and he looked up to find Eren's eyes closed. He gently tapped Eren's cheek with the palm of his hand to try and rouse him. "Come on, Eren. Stay with me. I need you to keep your eyes open." 

The brunet's eyes fluttered open and he shot Levi a confused glance, which turned to alarm when he noticed his neighbor's other hand resting on the waistband of his shorts. He tried to scoot himself back and let out a choked cry as pain flashed through his shoulder. "Levi?! What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Hey, take it easy, Eren. You slipped in your shower and I came here to help. Come on. We are taking you the emergency room. I think you have a concussion." He scooped Eren up off the floor, taking care not to jostle the brunet's injured arm. 

The ride to the hospital, St. Maria's per Eren's request, was quick and after finding parking, he helped Eren walk through the emergency room doors.

There was a blonde woman working at the desk and, appearing to recognize Eren, did a double take when they walked up. "Oh, Eren dear. What happened?!"

"He slipped in the shower and injured his arm. I think he might also have a concussion." He took the clipboard that was handed over the counter and directed Eren towards the seats in the lobby. He found it interesting that the staff seemed to recognize Eren and wondered if the brunet came in with injuries often.

"Fill that out and I'll notify his doctor."

It took a little bit of prodding, but he was eventually able to get Eren's help in filling out the form, where he learned the brunet was allergic to latex and had a fear of needles. He'd just finished the form and brought it up, when a second nurse came out and called Eren back. 

Levi looked over his shoulder to see Eren just sitting there, blankly staring at something across the room. He set the clipboard down and went back to kneel in front of the brunet. "Hey, Eren. They are going to see you now."

The brunet's gaze seemed to clear and he looked from Levi to the nurse who was still standing in the doorway. "Oh, sorry." 

"Hey, its okay. Come on, I'll help you." He gently guided Eren out of his seat and towards the nurse, who gave him a sweet smile.

"Come on, Eren. We'll take care of you."

Now that Eren was in the hands of doctors, Levi went back to his seat and tried to relax, but he couldn't get his mind to stop wandering to what had happened. He had gotten so scared by Eren's dazed stare and his mental confusion. He knew he was being foolish and that Eren would probably make a full recovery, but he kept imagining things taking a turn for the worse. 

Levi shifted in his chair for what felt like the hundredth time and noticed the blonde nurse from the front desk, walking towards him. He shot out of his chair and nervously closed the distance between them. "How is he?"

"Eren has a mild concussion and a dislocated shoulder. His doctor set it back into place and gave him some pain medication. I assume you are taking him home, so I am going to give you some treatment guidelines for him. Make sure he takes his prescription. Don't let him participate in any physical activities or anything strenuous. Don't let him drive himself until he has been cleared of a concussion. If he continues to pass out into tomorrow afternoon, please bring him back immediately. His check up will be next Friday at two."

Just as she had finished talking, a familiar looking man escorted Eren back into the waiting room and Levi blanched at the sling Eren's arm rested in, as well as the bandage wrapped around his head.

"You do have someone to take you home, right, son? Please tell me you didn't drive yourself here."

Eren knew someone had brought him here, someone incredibly handsome too, but he couldn't remember their name or what they even looked like. However as they entered the lobby, Eren recognized the man who'd brought him in. "There he is. My smoking hot neighbor brought me here! Hi Leviiii!"

Levi's face flushed bright red at how loudly and enthusiastically Eren had shouted that. The grin Eren's father sent him only made it worse and he swore if Eren said anything else embarrassing, he was leaving without the brunet.

"Dina, could you take Eren out front? We'll join you shortly." While they headed out front, Grisha stuck his hand out for Levi to shake. "I'm Grisha, Eren's father and doctor. I'm going to go out on a limb and say it wasn't a coincidence that you specifically found my son."

His face flushed dark again at what the man was insinuating and rapidly shook his head. "NO! Nothing like that. I swear I'm not sleeping with him-"

"Whether you are or aren't, I'm glad you brought him in. There are a number of terrible ways this could have played out had he not been found." He must have noticed the color draining from Levi's face because he placed a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. "He's going to be alright, Levi. Now, please take my son home and take good care of him."

"I will. I promise, sir." He followed Grisha out front to the others and, once he was with in reach, held a hand out for the brunet. The warmth of Eren's hand in his own was comforting and he gave it a gentle squeeze, smiling when his was squeezed back. "Let's get you home, Eren."


	11. Bad and Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhh, they finally FINALLY sleep together. Obviously 90℅ of this chapter is smut. If you don't like that, just don't read it. Next chapter won't have smut.
> 
> Also, I don't know how to get images on Ao3? Like I couldn't understand how the formatting is supposed to work 😂 so just copy and paste it if you want to see Eren's outfit. It'll take you to the images.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's top:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/777785798136611972/ 
> 
> Eren's shorts:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/542472717615948549/

Eren sat on Levi's back porch swing, watching the scene in the backyard. His neighbor's family had come over for a weekend get together and Levi had asked if Eren would join them. He was nervous about being around his boyfriend's family, especially since they hadn't told anyone they were together yet. He looked up as a thin blonde woman walked up to him, eyeing him from head to toe with clear disapproval.

"How unbecoming. You know, my daughter used to wear clothes like that when she worked at that raunchy club downtown."

Eren's face flushed in embarrassment as he realized which one she meant and he averted his gaze, looking down at his sandals instead. She thought he was some kind of hooker just because of the clothes he wore and now that he looked at himself, he had to admit his clothes _were_ a little inappropriate. His shorts were almost to short and the top he had on probably showed a little too much skin.

"I think its distasteful. If my son dressed like that, I'd never let him out of the house."

Eren shoved himself away from the swing he'd been sitting on and, trying to be as discreet as possible about leaving, hurried back towards his own yard. He could hear Levi saying something to the woman who'd been talking to him, but he wasn't about to see what all the drama was about. It was clear Levi's family didn't like him, so he wasn't going to stick around. 

"Eren, wait." 

It seemed Levi had finally seen him trying to leave and knowing his boyfriend was behind him made Eren move faster. He practically threw himself into his house and, even though he knew it wasn't his boyfriend's fault, he still slammed the door in Levi's face.

He ignored the shouts and pleas to open the front door, choosing to race up to his room instead. He stopped when he passed by the mirror and studied his outfit. The white shorts and blue crop top he was wearing didn't seem so cute anymore and, wondering why he'd even worn it in the first place, he quickly yanked the top over his head, tossing it into a random corner of his room.

His self confidence had hit an all time rock bottom and, before he could stop it, a loud sob wracked his body. He didn't know how he'd ever let himself begin wearing such clothes and he shimmied out of his shorts, throwing them into the same corner as his top.

~

After some searching through his house and fending his relatives off, Levi had managed to find the spare key Eren had given him. As soon as he had it, he hurried back over to his neighbor's house and let himself in. It was eerily silent throughout the house and, unsure of where to start looking, Levi headed upstairs to the brunet's bedroom.

There were piles of clothes stacked in the corner of Eren's room by a black garbage bag and Levi recognized a vast majority of the outfits. The black denim shorts Eren had worn on their first date, the Levis shorts that led to the blowjob in the brunet's kitchen, the bikini Eren had worn over to his pool for the first time. He also recognized the blue crop top with the roses that Eren had been wearing and Levi's eyes widened as he realized Eren meant to get rid of it all. 

"Eren! Where are you?" His eyes flicked up to the closed bathroom door and he hesitantly approached it, knocking softly on the wooden door. "Eren. Are you in there?"

"No. Go away!" 

Levi quietly tried the knob and was surprised to find the door unlocked. He hesitantly opened it and felt his heart break when he found Eren sitting on the floor in his briefs. The brunet's eyes were red and swollen from crying and Eren looked away instead of meeting his gaze. "Eren. Talk to me." 

He had known it wasn't going to be that easy and Eren proved him right when he shook his head, before resting it on his knee. "Its nothing."

"If its nothing, then why are you in here?" He didn't get an answer that time and, glancing over his shoulder at the pile of clothing, he turned back and knelt down by his boyfriend. "Why are you getting rid of your clothes, baby? And don't say its nothing. Its not nothing to me."

"I look like a hooker in those clothes, Levi! How come no one ever told me?!"

"Because you're don't! Look, my aunt is the one who told you that shit, right? She is a petty fucking bitch. She tears everyone down, her own family included. Never believe a word that comes out of her mouth, okay?" Levi's anger flared up as he finally found out what his aunt had said to Eren. She had refused to tell him, knowing he'd probably scream at her about her prudishness and bitchy attitude, however he'd been more worried about making sure Eren had been alright, so he hadn't pursued the argument with her. 

If there was anyone in the world who didn't deserve to be torn down by the unpleasant bitch that his aunt was, it was Levi's gorgeous, kindhearted boyfriend. "You look drop dead gorgeous in those clothes, Eren. I love you and I love you wearing them. Please, please don't ever think of yourself like that. You are so much more!"

Eren let himself be scooped up from the floor and be carried to his bed. He fully expected Levi to set him down and leave, however his boyfriend actually moved closer and straddled him. "Levi.... thank you." 

"Of course. You are my boyfriend, my baby, my love. I'll take care of you, I promise." He let Eren pull him closer and do as he pleased, closing his eyes as wet kisses were trailed up his neck. He felt Eren lips brush against the shell of his ear and moaned when warm breath ghosted over it.

"Levi...." 

The word was barely a whisper and Levi strained to hear what the next words were going to be. 

"Levi, I want to sleep with you. Please."

He pulled back to stare down at his boyfriend, grey eyes wide with shock, however the conviction on Eren's face was unfaltering. "Are.... are you sure? I mean, I don't want to rush-"

"Levi, shut up and kiss me." Eren moaned at the bruising kiss he was given, sucking on Levi's tongue when it pushed into his mouth, and he blindly began fumbling with the button on his boyfriend's jeans. "Off, take em off." 

With one last nip to Eren's lips, Levi leaned back on his knees and pulled his shirt off over his head. He tossed it behind him amd began shimmying out of his jeans and briefs. He didn't miss the way Eren stared and he playfully swayed his hips. "Like what you see?"

"Shut up. You already know the answer." He had another retort for Levi, but it caught in his throat when his boyfriend began sliding his briefs down. He had only been naked in front of Levi a handful of times and it still wasn't any less embarrassing.

"Relax, you're still gorgeous, Eren." Levi opened one of the drawers of the brunet's nightstand and immediately found what he was looking for.

Eren heard the cap pop on his lube and he closed his eyes as he felt pressure against his entrance. It was far from his first time, however it had been a while since he'd done it and Eren inhaled sharply when two wet fingers slipped in. He gripped Levi forearm and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter at the foreign feeling. It might not have been all that painful, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either.

"Hey, just relax. I won't hurt you, I promise." He began moving his fingers and couldn't help but smile at how gorgeous Eren sounded when he moaned. "Such a good boy. You're doing so well."

"God, Levi.... fuck...." His panting only grew harsher as another finger was added and he whined, he actually fucking whined, at the feeling. "Sh-shit..."

"Are you alright? Do you need me to slow down? Or do you want me to keep going?" When he received a hasty nod and a soft moan, he took it as a sign to continue and began moving his fingers at a faster pace. It was doubtful that someone as beautiful as Eren was still a virgin at twenty-two, but he was definitely as tight as one. 

Just when Eren thought he was done for and might climax, Levi's pace slowed before his fingers removed completely. Eren was ready to complain until he saw Levi slicking his length up with lube. Eren didn't want to sound slutty but he'd have been lying if he said he wasn't excited to take Levi's dick. 

In just a matter of minutes, Levi was lined up and Eren gasped at the sudden intrusion, but the sound was swallowed up as Levi kissed him and whispered soothing words against his lips 

"You're so beautiful, my sweet Eren. My beautiful Eren. I love you so much." He slowly moved his hips, gently rocking into Eren. He was determined to make this as pleasurable for Eren as he could. His boyfriend deserved it. "You're so pretty, Eren. You know that?" 

Eren couldn't think with the way Levi was moving above him. Every thrust scrambled his thoughts into mush and he moaned Levi's name in broken syllables. He wrapped his arm around Levi's neck and dug his nails into the broad shoulders above him whenever it became too much for him. "Ahhhh.... f-fuck.... L-Levi!....."

"Mmmm, that's my good boy. Such a good boy aren't you, baby?" He leaned down even closer and brushed his lips against Eren's, smirking when a tongue brushed against his own. He parted his lips and groaned at the way Eren was desperately kissing him. "Eren-"

"Levi, I love you!" 

The exclamation was so sudden, but the way Eren was looking at him had his heart melting. Those wide green eyes were so full of love and Levi's breath caught in his throat. He jerked his hips forward and almost came at the way Eren's back arched, a lewd cry ripping from the brunet's throat. "Say it again, Eren. Please."

"Levi, I love you. I fucking love you so much. Please, stay with me." His grip on the sheets tightened when Levi's next thrusts became rougher and he bit his bottom lip as he threw his head back. "More, Levi.... ahhhh.... please...."

Levi was torn between wanting to fulfill Eren's request of being rougher and taking things slow like he'd originally planned. He leaned down and rested his hands under Eren's shoulder blades so that they were chest to chest. It put him so much closer to Eren and he could feel the brunet's harsh pants puff against his hair. "God, Eren. You feel so fucking good."

Eren's back arched off the bed again as his prostate was brushed and he could feel tears pricking in his eyes. Levi must have realized that he'd found it because every thrust after that hit it dead on and Eren's voice rose in pitch with every movement. Everything around him felt too hot and Eren thought he might actually die, might just melt away in Levi's arms. He didn't think would be such a bad way to go.

"I love you, Eren."

His vision filled with stars as he came and he clung tightly to Levi, nails scratching red lines down his boyfriend's back. Eren hadn't experienced anything so intense in such a long time and for several long moments he felt disconnected and lighter than his own body. When his senses came back to him, he felt a warmth coating his thighs and ass. He loosened hold from Levi's back and took his boyfriend's face in his hands to give him a single soft kiss. "I love you too, Levi."


	12. Levi's Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji makes an appearance in this chapter!! She can be a little strange but Eren doesn't mind.

Levi suddenly realized how quiet it was in the living room and glanced up from his book, noting the absence of his redheaded friend. Knowing Hanji would get herself in trouble if he didn't find her, he set his book down and began wandering through his house. 

She had invited herself over unannounced, claiming that if Levi didn't know she was coming, he couldn't possibly turn her away. And while he thought that logic was very flawless, given how easily he could just not answered the door when she rang, he had still let her in when she had arrived. 

As he passed through his kitchen, he happened to glance out the window and found Hanji in his backyard, peeking over the fence into Eren's property. Panic shot through him at the thought of Eren thinking he was being spied on and Levi hurried outside."What the fuck are you doing?"

"So he's the cute neighbor I keep hearing about? He is really hot, Levi. Definitely your type." She grabbed Levi's wrist and gently tugged him closer, nodding towards Eren's yard with her head. "Soooo..... have your slept with him yet? You have, haven't you?!"

"Keep your voice down." He assumed his neighbor was in his backyard and the last thing he wanted was the brunet to overhear Hanji. "And stop being a creep."

"Come on. Look with me. You know you wanna. I promise it'll be worth it."

As much as Levi didn't want to be rude and spy on his neighbor, he couldn't help his curiosity and joined Hanji in peeking over the fence. Hanji had most definitely been right when she said it would be worth it. 

Dressed in a light blue bikini decorated with sunflowers and wearing white sunglasses, Eren was laying down on a pool chair and sunning himself on his patio. His eyes were drawn to Eren's barely covered ass and, in the moment, he would have given anything to be able to smack it.

"Holy shit." Levi wished he had his phone so he could snap pictures and almost immediately felt shameful for thinking such a thought. What would Eren say if he knew what Levi was thinking? He suddenly realized Hanji was waving and was about to tell her to stop when Eren's voice rang out.

"Hi, Levi!" The brunet had known they were watching and was looking over his shoulder at them. He sent Levi a flirty smile and waved, giggling when his neighbor's face flushed red. 

"Ummm... hi...." His mouth felt dry at having been caught spying and he wanted to say something flirty, but with Hanji and Eren watching him, his mind had gone blank.

"So you gonna keep staring or you gonna come over here and chat with me?"

"What are you waiting for? Go!"

Levi grunted when Hanji shoved him forwards and he slowly made his way towards the gate, his hands shaking with every step. In a matter of minutes, he was standing in front of Eren and the brunet rolled onto his back, smiling up at him. "You're not.... mad, are you?"

"Over what? The fact that I can get you to ogle me with a snap of my fingers." He languidly stretched out for Levi's entertainment and smirked when his neighbor's eyes raked down his body. "Like what you see?"

"God, yes." Levi knew he sounded wrecked, but Eren was literal sin when he wore a bikini. The brunet was tan everywhere and had the kind of body Levi lusted over. All hard muscle and soft skin in just the right places.

"Hmm Levi? Can you do me a favor?" He sent Levi a sly smirk and noticed his neighbor's cheeks flush a light shade of pink. Eren gestured to the bottle of sunscreen sitting on the table beside him and rolled back onto his stomach, exposing his bare back.

Levi's mouth went dry when he noticed the two dimples at the small of Eren's back. He'd remembered seeing them a couple of weeks ago, when Eren had been in his shower after running over to his house in a storm, but had forgotten about them until now. "Holy shit. You got dimples."

Eren's face went red as he realized just where Levi was talking about and he bit his bottom lip nervously, still self-conscious about them. "Do they..... look bad?"

"Fuck no. They are hot as fuck." Grabbing the bottle off the table, he poured some into his palm and began rubbing some of the lotion into Eren's back.

"So, who's your friend, Levi? You know, the one you were peeking over the fence with." 

They both looked back to see Hanji give a thumbs up and Levi groaned in embarrassment. Leave it to Hanji to watch him flirt with his neighbor and crush. "That's my friend and coworker, Hanji. She can be a bit intense sometimes. Also, sorry about her spying. She's also very nosy."

Eren let out a soft laugh at that. "Its fine. I mean, you're over here now and feeling me up, so I'd call that a win. After this, call her over here so you can introduce me."


	13. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds a cat on his way home and adopts it. He and Levi are now proud (pet) parents.
> 
> Eren's cat:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/66920744437444417/

Levi had gotten off from work a little later than he'd originally planned and he now stood outside Eren's house, unlocking the brunet's front door. His boyfriend had texted Levi about coming over for dinner and an unexpected surprise. He was not sure what to expect, but he liked the sound of a surprise. 

He had just stepped through the door and shut it, when something came hurtling towards him. He stared in shock when a fuzzy orange kitten stopped at his feet and hissed at him. He figured this was the unexpected surprise Eren had mentioned and he had to give the little beast at his feet credit for pretending that it was as big and scary as Levi was. "So you have a cat now?"

"Oh come on, Pumpkin. This is Levi, my super hot neighbor boyfriend. Be nice." Eren walked in as the kitten hissed again and he scooped it up from the floor, smiling when it immediately began purring and rubbing its face against his arms. "Isn't he just the cutest, Levi? I found him behind a dumpster on the way home."

Levi couldn't help the way his nose wrinkled in disgust at that statement and he shook his head in disbelief, glaring at the kitten when it hissed at him again. "So you just picked him up after he was probably swimming in garbage?"

"Calm down, you drama queen. I gave him a bath. He wasn't pleased about it, but he did enjoy being bundled up in a towel. My little purrito." He brought the kitten up to his face and pressed smooches into the furry little belly, giggling when the purrs continued even louder. "You're such a good boy, Pumpkin, aren't you? Yes you are, little baby."

"I always saw you as a dog person."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. Dogs are adorable as fuck too. I might take one in, if I can find one. But how can you say no to this cute wittle face? Come pet him, Levi."

"I'm gonna have to pass." He didn't like the way the kitten was glaring at him and he most certainly didn't want to lose a hand to the fuzzy beast cradled in Eren's hands. "I'll just leave you to your dumpster cat."

"But Levi. Look at my child. He can be your child too. Our child." Eren held the kitten out to Levi and when it turned its back on Levi, nose in the air, he let out an amused huff of laughter. 

"You can have full custody of that child. No children of mine will be that bratty."

Eren let out a dramatic gasp and held the kitten tightly against his chest, leaning down to place kisses to both of its small ears. "Don't listen to your father, Pumpkin. You are the perfect child."

"Don't listen to your mother, either. Or you'll become a spoiled child, Pumpkin."


	14. Nightclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX. About halfway through this chapter it becomes super smutty. So my ONLY warning is if you don't like it, then don't read this chapter.

Eren had texted Levi earlier while picking out his outfit for another night of clubbing, wondering if Levi wanted to join him this time. His boyfriend has eagerly accepted and was now sitting downstairs, waiting for Eren as he put the finishing touches on his outfit.

He bounded downstairs and waited for Levi to turn around before spinning around in a circle. "What do you think, Levi?" 

Eren was wearing a white cropped T-shirt decorated with a skull and a pair of black shorts over fishnets. And of course, he was wearing his signature black converse. 

"I think you're fucking hot." Levi slipped his hands under the brunet's shorter than normal shirt, gripping his bare waist, and pulled Eren closer to whisper in his ear. "Fuck. If I had my way, we'd be going to your bedroom right now, instead of this club."

"Levi!" Eren's face flushed bright red and he averted his eyes away from his boyfriend's, knowing his face must be the color of a tomato. "Behave yourself. At least for now."

Levi let himself be pulled outside and down the driveway towards his car, but he stopped when he noticed Eren shivering. It seemed the night air was much chillier than the brunet had originally prepared for, but Levi was always prepared. "Wait."

"What? Is something wrong?" He gasped when something was draped around his shoulders and the smell of leather filled his nose moments later. His boyfriend had taken his leather jacket off and given it to Eren instead. "Aww, thank you, Levi."

"Dress warmer next time, silly."

"Mmm, trust me. Where we're going, I don't need to."

Eren had been right about that when they pulled up to what was obviously a nightclub. Eren excitedly pulled his boyfriend inside and, upon entering, Levi immediately remembered why he hated clubs.

The pounding music. 

The smell of sweat and alcohol.

The lack of personal boundaries.

But he knew he'd put up with all of it for Eren's sake. He looked up as they approached a table and found Mikasa and Jean already sitting with drinks in hand. 

"About time. I thought you two had bailed on us to screw each other."

As Eren's face flushed in embarrassment, Mikasa punched Jean in the arm the moment he took a drink and snickered when he started choking on it. "I know it's the only thing you are good at, but try not to be a dickhead tonight, Jean-bo."

"Do you want me to get drinks?" Levi opted to lean closer instead of shouting and, when the brunet relayed what he wanted, Levi pressed a kiss to his lips before setting off for their drinks.

When Eren sat down, Jean scooted around the booth and draped an arm around his friend's shoulder, pulling him close like Levi had so he wouldn't have to yell. "So, Erebear, you gonna get your ass pounded tonight or what?"

Eren pushed Jean away and attempted to elbow him in the face, laughing when he accidentally knocked Jean's drink out of his hand instead. "Oops. Probably should have kept a tighter grip on that glass, Jean-bo."

"I thought I told you guys to stop calling me that. You know what? Fuck this, I'm getting another drink."

Once Jean had finally left, Mikasa scooted back in and nodded in approval at his outfit choice. "Cologne and lipstick, Eren? Jean's right. You _are_ looking to get laid."

Eren's face grew hot as his sister called him out. He hadn't thought he'd put it on so darkly, but apparently his sister could tell when he was wearing lipstick, even in the dim lighting of the club . 

"In my opinion, you should have gone darker. Levi looks like the type of man with a lipstick kink." Her grin turned wicked when her brother pulled the small tube out of his front pocket and she took it from him, tilting his head up to apply more. 

"Ten bucks says I can hickey his neck with it before the hour's up." 

"You're on. I'll double it if you can get a kiss on his lips as well." She finished applying it and shook hands with him as she handed the tube back. "There you go. That's better. Now, get out on that dance floor and seduce Levi into dancing with you."

He abandoned their table in favor of finding a space on the dance floor close to Levi's spot at the bar. Several songs had passed by the time Levi returned and, even though Eren was sure he must be sweating by now, the look Levi sent him was hungry. "Hey there, sexy. Thanks for the drink."

Eren took the glass from him, knocking back the drink like it was nothing and, when he pulled the glass away, Levi noticed traces of pink around the rim that certainly hadn't been there before. He had thought Eren's lips looked darker than usual, but hadn't wanted to be wrong and make a fool out of himself for asking. "You're wearing lipstick?"

"Mhmm, do you like it?"

"Fuck yeah." He leaned closer and pressed his lips against Eren's pink ones, not caring that it was probably gonna leave residue on his own. "Its fucking hot."

"Levi! Down boy. You're gonna smear it." He giggled and turned his head to the side, noting with victory the faint lipstick print on Levi's lips. "There will be time for that later. The night is still young, Levi."

Several drinks later, having lost count after hitting double digits, Eren was at the point where the majority of his inhibitions were gone. He and Levi were still on the dance floor and his boyfriend was dancing behind him, hands firmly gripping Eren's hips as they grinded against one another.

He turned around in Levi's arms and was immediately pulled in for a kiss. He moaned when a tongue pushed into his mouth and teasingly nipped at it. "Mmm, so naughty, Levi. I like that."

"Let's get out of here, Eren." When he got a nod in return, Levi grabbed Eren's hand and quickly lead him towards the exit. It took a lot longer to get back to Levi's car than it should have, given that they kept stopping to steal kisses and grope each other. 

They finally reached Levi's car and he had the breath knocked out of him as he was pushed against the side of the car. Every one of Levi's senses was overwhelmed by Eren and he couldn't get enough of the hands wandering across his chest, the hips grinding into his own, or the lips sucking hickies into the skin of his neck. "God..... Eren....."

"Levi.... I wanna fuck in the car." 

Levi wasn't going to lie. That single sentence was a huge turn on for him. He tilted his head to the side to free his mouth from Eren's insistent one and let out a breathy moan. "Yeah.... I'll drive us somewhere private." 

As much as Eren didn't want to stop touching Levi, he forced himself to get in the car and tried to calm down as Levi began the drive to wherever they were going. Eventually though, he found himself out of distractions and leaned over the center console towards Levi.

"Eren, I know that look. Just wait. I promise you'll get what you want."

"Mmm, I'm fucking horny, Levi. I can't wait." He slipped a hand through the buttons on Levi's shirt and groped his boyfriend's pecs, biting his bottom lip at the lewd groan Levi let out. 

"Eren-" Levi didn't want to get distracted and get in an accident, even with the road empty, but it was hard to focus with the way Eren was kissing his collarbone.

"Fuck, if I wasn't afraid of you crashing, I'd totally blow you right now." He gasped when Levi suddenly jerked the car onto the side of the road and turned the ignition off. 

"Come here, you fucking tease."

Eren recognized that sultry tone and, quickly unbuckling them both, climbed over the center console and into Levi's lap. Eren moaned when hands roughly groped his ass and he leaned down to give Levi a hard kiss. "At the club, all I could think about was you bending me over one of those tables and having your way with me."

"Fuck, lift your hips, Eren." Levi was so turned on, it was painful by this point and Eren's dirty talk was only making things worse. As he was shimmying Eren's shorts down, a thought suddenly occurred to him. "You sure you wanna do this? I don't have any lube."

"I do. In my back pockets." 

Sure enough, when Levi slipped a hand into one of Eren's pockets, there were small packets of lube. It seemed Eren had been expecting something like this. "That's fucking hot."

It took a couple of tries for Levi to get one of the packets open with how unfocused he was. Or, more specifically, how distracted by Eren he was. 

Eren bit down on his bottom lip as slicked fingers pushed into him, however the movements were far too slow for his liking and he thrust back against them, trying to take them further. "Come on, Levi. I can fucking take it. Fuck me like you mean it."

That might have actually been the wrong thing for the brunet to say because Levi was going to take that as a challenge, unless of course Eren told him to slow down. Without warning, he plunged his fingers in deeper and grinned when Eren's back arched, blunt nails biting into his shoulders. "That rough enough for you, baby?" 

"Ahhh.... yes yes.... fuck yes." He let his head fall against Levi's shoulder and lifted his hips a little more to allow Levi better access. But even with the small amount of space they had to work with, Levi knew exactly how to please him.

Just as he was starting to enjoy it, the fingers were pulled out of him and he opened his mouth to complain, until he heard the zipper of Levi's jeans. 

He felt Levi line himself up and it took every little bit of self control that Eren had not to just slam himself down. He let Levi control the pace, knowing the last thing Levi wanted was for either of them to end up uncomfortable. 

Eren's mouth dropped open as he slowly went down on his boyfriend, the harsh pants against his neck telling him just how much Levi was enjoying this. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Levi..... oh...."

"Eren, I can't move with you on top of me. You're gonna have to do it." 

Now if that wasn't the hottest thing Eren had ever heard, he didn't know what was. He lifted his hips and, without any warning, slammed himself down Levi's length.

"Holy.... shit." 

Levi's hands shot up to his hips and tightly gripped them, hard enough to leave marks, but Eren couldn't find it in himself to care. He was in charge this time and he planned on making Levi crumble in his seat. Now that he had his boyfriend's full attention, he raised himself up painstakingly slow. He sank back down at the same pace and smirked at the look Levi sent him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to go faster?" 

"Eren... I swear to-" His words were cut off as Eren sat up on his knees and planted his palms flat against Levi's chest. The burning look on Eren's face was enough to silence him and he swallowed hard at the gorgeous sight. The brunet was going to be the death of him.

"If I remember correctly, you told me to ride you. So shut up and take it as I give it." Deciding he'd be fair before Levi changed his mind, he began a steady bounce in his boyfriend's lap, breathing harshly through his nose with each movement. 

Levi let his head fall back against the head rest and brought his hands up to grope Eren's bare ass. He smirked when the brunet let out a soft cry at his manhandling and huffed out a laugh at the smack delivered to his chest. 

"Easy on my ass, Levi. You can't-.... ahhh....." The unexpected upwards thrust of Levi's hips hit his prostate, leaving the rest of his complaint left unfinished, and Eren's back arched enough for his shoulder blades to brush the top of the steering wheel. "Fuck.... right there.... Levi!"

"If I'm not allowed to complain, then neither are you." 

His tone left no room for argument and Eren knew he had discovered another one of his own kinks. He'd let Levi order him around all day if he spoke in that commanding tone. "Yes sir."

Levi pushed Eren's shirt up and leaned closer to take one of the brunet's nipples in his mouth, the memory of them fooling around in Eren's kitchen coming to mind. Just as it had back then, it drew a lewd moan from Eren and he wrapped his arms around Levi's head, pulling him closer. Levi bit down and smirked when Eren tightened around his length considerably. It seemed the brunet liked a little pain with his pleasure. That was-.... "....so fucking sexy, Eren."

Eren leaned back against the steering wheel again, trying to find the right angle and, when a jolt of pleasure shot through him, he knew he'd found it. His bouncing became a little more forceful as he abused his own prostate and he came without any warning, staining the front of Levi's nice black shirt. His shaking legs finally gave out and he collapsed against Levi, chest heaving and heart racing. 

He felt bad that Levi hadn't finished yet, but his thighs ached and he didn't have anymore energy to keep moving. However, just rutting inside him seemed to be enough because Eren felt warmth fill him not a minute later and he let out a content sigh. He closed his eyes and smiled when Levi's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him close. "God, I fucking love you, Levi."

"Because I give good dick?" He laughed softly, still breathless from their fucking, and pressed a kiss against Eren's shoulder. "I love you too."


	15. Misunderstand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren jumps to conclusions and they turn out to be wrong.

Eren groaned as light filtered in through his curtains and he pulled the blankets higher to block it out. The bright morning was much too nice for his current shitty mood. 

His phone began buzzing, startling him out of his thoughts, and he rolled his eyes when he checked to see who it was from. There were several new texts all from Levi, but he was the last person on earth Eren wanted to talk to at the moment.

**Cheating Prick:**  
Eren, wanna come over tonight?  
**Cheating Prick:**  
Eren, you there? 

**Eren:**  
No  
**Eren:**  
LEAVE ME ALONE

 **Cheating Prick:**  
Eren? Hey, what's wrong?

Eren closed his eyes, his previous heartache returning as events from the previous day flashed through his mind.

He had been out at the mall, trying to find something suitable for his next date with Levi. He wasn't sure where they were going to go, he only knew that he wanted to flaunt his long legs and ass for his boyfriend.

And speaking of boyfriends, Eren brightened as he noticed Levi standing in line at the food court on the other side of the mall, which Eren found funny because Levi usually hated fast food. He had begun making his way over, but stopped when another guy approached his boyfriend. Someone Eren didn't recognize.

A guy with sandy blond hair rested his elbows on Levi's shoulders as he leaned forward to look at the menu. Despite the annoyed look on Levi's face, he didn't bother pushing the guy away. The only person he usually let hang on him like that was Eren. Eren's breath caught in his throat when the man said something to Levi and drew a loud laugh from his neighbor.

He had never seen Levi laugh like that before and it pained Eren that someone else was close enough to his supposed boyfriend to get such a carefree reaction from him.

Feeling his cheerful mood suddenly dampen, Eren realized why he'd even come to the mall in the first place and that only made his mood worse. With a heavy heart and a sick feeling in his stomach, he fled before Levi could turn and see him.

~

"Eren, love? Where are you?" 

Levi's voice rang out from downstairs and, for the first time, Eren regretted ever giving his ex boyfriend the spare key to his house. He knew a conversation was now inevitable, but he pulled the covers over his head and did his best to ignore the approaching conflict. The sound of the doorknob turning was muffled through the sheets and Eren rolled his eyes as Levi called out once more.

"Eren, are you in here?"

"No."

Levi approached the bed and sat down, the mattress dipping slightly under his weight. "Hey, talk to me? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Are you fucking serious?" Eren finally sat up and glared at Levi, fuming at the audacity his neighbor had to come in and just act like nothing was wrong. "Just leave me alone and go back to your other boyfriend already, you cheating prick."

Levi's eyes widened as he tried to process what Eren had just said. For some reason, Eren thought he had another boyfriend. "Excuse me? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Wow, denial. That's your defense?" Eren had thought Levi was classier than guys hed previously dated, but it seemed his neighbor was just as wretched. He shoved himself up and began pushing at Levi, until the raven stood back up. "Until you're ready to tell me the truth, get out of my house."

"Will you just listen to me-"

"NO! Get out!" Eren attempted to move him towards the door, but Levi was quicker and pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him and pinning his arms against the mattress. The position was very compromising and, had Eren not been in the midst of an argument, he might have made some flirty comment. 

"Why in the fuck do you think I cheated on you? You are the only person I'm seeing right now, Eren."

"I saw you with that guy in the mall, Levi. He was all over you."

Levi couldn't fight the grin that broke out on his face as he realized what Eren was talking about and, despite Eren's anger, began laughing. "Farlan? You're jealous of Farlan? That's fucking adorable, Eren."

He didn't know who this Farlan person was and Eren wondered what exactly it was that he was missing ajd why it was so funny. "Who is Farlan?"

"Eren, you have no reason to worry. He's my best friend and he's straight as a fucking ruler. His girlfriend actually reminds me a lot of you."

That meant Eren had misinterpreted the situation and, instead of trusting his boyfriend and merely asking, had jumped to his own conclusions. He felt so dumb and it was a damn miracle Levi put up with him. "Ughhh, I'm so fucking stupid."

"Hey! Don't talk like that. You didn't know because I've never mentioned him. That's my fault, Eren." He leaned down and gently kissed Eren, hoping to ease some of his worries away. Eren seemed to still be hating on himself, so Levi gently brushed his knuckles against the brunet's cheek. "Its alright. I promise. If you want, I'll even introduce you two some time."


	16. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be kinky and NSFW. So if you don't like that kind of stuff, just skip it. You won't miss anything plot-wise.

Eren found his arms tied above his head and a blackness covering his eyes when they fluttered open. He struggled against the restraints holding him down but they wouldn't budge. "Hello?"

"Hello, brat." 

That silky voice had him freezing and he turned his head towards the direction it came from. 

"This is a good look for you, Eren. All tied up and ready to take whatever I give."

"I'm not giving in to you without a fight." He figured that was the wrong thing to say when Levi let out a dark laugh and straddled his hips, roughly shoving him back against the mattress.

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

Eren had never seen, or heard to be more precise given his current predicament, Levi this way and it was hot as fuck. But Eren never gave into anyone that easily and he wasn't about to make exceptions for Levi. "Fuck you-"

His words were cut off as a hand wrapped firmly around his throat, not enough to hurt, but enough to keep him in place. However, the thought of Levi choking him made him hard in an instant and he felt Levi laugh softly against his lips. 

"Do you want me to tighten my grip, Eren? Leave bruises here for you to see later?"

"God yes. Please." Their fucks were never anything more than vanilla, unless he counted the night they did it in Levi's car. And knowing that they were now getting into kinkier things, things that were on Eren's list of turn ons, excitement raced through him.

"Mmm, you sound so wrecked. I fucking love it." 

Wet kisses were placed across Eren's face, leading downwards, and he cried out at the sharp pain of teeth against his neck. "F-fuck.... harder....." 

"You are such a wild thing, aren't you?' He nipped at Eren's throat again and again, leaving countless marks along the soft skin. When he reached the junction where Eren's neck met his shoulder, Levi harshly bit down and smirked when Eren arched into him. A warmth coated his chest and he looked down to see his shirt ruined with Eren's release. "Tch, such a naughty boy. Ruining my clothing like that."

"Fuck you, its your own fau-.... hnnggh...." His voice was muffled as something was shoved into his mouth. He figured it had to be Levi's shirt and wished the blindfold wasn't on so he could see his boyfriend's bare chest.

"Talk back to me now, Eren." 

"Mnghhh....." As embarrassing as it was, Eren couldn't help but whine. Now he couldn't talk, see or touch his boyfriend. 

"Awww poor baby. You can't do anything now, can you?" It seemed Levi had read his mind and a moment later, the blindfold was removed. Levi was smirking down at him, chest bare just as Eren had suspected and hair slicked back with sweat. "Like what you see?"

Eren was obviously unable to speak, but he eagerly nodded and received a kiss to the forehead for his response. 

Levi shimmied his shorts off and reached over to grab the bottle of lube off the table. Eren thought his boyfriend would begin preparing him and he watched in confusion as Levi began slicking his own dick up.

Panicking over the thought that Levi might enter him without preparing him, he began struggling against his restraints and whining in hopes of getting Levi's attention.

"Calm down, brat. I'm not going to hurt you." Levi knew what Eren was thinking and, trying to ease his worries, hefted Eren's legs up. He slipped his dick between the brunet's soft thighs and couldn't help but smile when Eren visibly relaxed.

Levi began to move above him, the sound of skin on skin echoing in the small room. Even with barely being touched, Eren was already hard once more and he knew without a doubt that he'd be coming again shortly.

The way Levi's body was rocking over his, brushing their lengths together, had turned Eren into a moaning mess. 

"Oh sh-shit, you.... you have such nice thighs, Eren. They are good for fucking, just like you." 

Eren tugged against his restraints and when he didn't get a response, he struggled harder. 

"What do you want? Use your words, Eren." The brunet glared up at him for the jab, but Levi just smiled and leaned in closer. "You want me to touch you..... no, to fuck you? Is that what you want, Eren?"

Eren hastily nodded and threw his head back against the pillow when one of Levi's hands wrapped around his dick. He moved his hand in time to his thrusts and, when that became to difficult to manage, Levi lifted his hips higher and entered him, all the lube and sweat from Eren's thighs making the breach easy. A long groan rumbled in Eren's throat and he found himself coming a second time, body going limp from exhaustion. Just as he wondered how much more he'd have to take, Levi hips stuttered to a halt and a warmth filled him from the inside out.

"Such a good boy, Eren."

Eren jerked up in his bed, chest heaving and shirt soaked with sweat. It may have only been a dream, but Eren (and the hard one he was now sporting) couldn't deny that it had been sexy as fuck. He had fantasized about being dominated by his boyfriend before, but had never experienced something so vivid and realistic.

With the images from his dream fresh in his mind, Eren pulled his shorts down to take care of himself, panting Levi's name while imagining all the kinky things he wanted his boyfriend to do to him.


	17. Levi's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally meets Kenny and Kuchel.

Eren quickly used the window's reflection to smooth his hair down and leaned against the doorframe as he rang the doorbell. He had been practicing all morning and had thrown on one of his favorite outfits.

A grey cropped T-shirt that read "no such thing as normal" and a pair of black and white striped shorts.

And now he was about to seduce the fuck out of Levi. 

"Hey, Levi. Wanna Netflix and chill with me?" He wasn't prepared to see someone else as the door opened and felt his face grow red as he looked into the face of a man much older than Levi, someone who wasn't supposed to have heard his flirty tone. 

"I'm gonna have to say no to that."

"Umm, you are not Levi."

"No, I am not." The man studied him for a minute, eyes narrowed as he sized the brunet up before turning back into the house. "Hey, shrimp! You know this flirt?" 

The sounds of hurried footsteps were heard and the older man was practically body checked out of the doorway. Levi stepped out onto the porch and quickly shut the door behind him, cheeks a light shade of pink. "Sorry about that."

"Who was that?"

"My uncle and mom are visiting."

Eren's eyes lit up when he heard that and he grabbed Levi's bicep, excitedly shaking it. "Levi, Levi! Please let me meet them!" 

"Eren, they can be a little embarrassing, especially my uncle. Are you sure?" When he got an eager nod, Levi let out a defeated sigh and took Eren's hand in his. "Alright then. Come on."

Eren let himself be led into the house and to the kitchen, where Levi's family was waiting. The same man who answered the door was leaning against the counter and a woman, making tea at the stove, looked up when they walked in. Levi's mother looked an awful lot like her son and Eren could instantly see where Levi got his looks from.

"Mother, Kenny. This is my boyfriend, Eren."

His mother smiled sweetly and abandoned the kettle on the stove to greet them. She took Eren's face in her hands and tilted it up, nodding her approval. "Such a nice looking boy. I hope my Lee treats you well."

"Mother, please."

"You are very pretty." Eren had meant to greet her or introduce himself, but instead he'd blurted out the first thing that came to mind and he felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"He is a keeper, Levi. Would you like some tea, Eren dear?" Without even waiting for an answer, she went back to the cabinets and pulled four mugs out of the cupboard.

Eren flinched when two hands suddenly gripped his shoulders and he tilted his head back to see Kenny looking down and scrutinizing him. "You aren't taking advantage of our little shrimp, are you?" 

If Eren hadn't been so terrified, he might have smiled at Levi's apparent nickname, 'Shrimp'. He'd made a mental note to ask his boyfriend about it later. "N-no, sir."

"Kenny. Stop being an asshole. Eren is an absolute angel." Levi shoved his uncle away and draped his arms over Eren's shoulders, leaning down to loudly whisper in the brunet's ear. "Don't let him push you around, Eren."

"Oi, I ain't pushing anyone around. Its called being protective."

"Its called being an asshole." Levi ignored the rest of his uncle's indignant spluttering and took Eren's hand in his own, softly brushing a thumb across the brunet's knuckles.

"Kenny, stop being an ass. Eren is simply a doll. You sure Levi has been treating you right, dear? I know he doesn't always act like a gentleman, due to a certain someone."

Eren had to laugh at the way Levi's uncle had been ganged up on and the pout that now sat on the older man's face. He took his boyfriend's hand in his own, raising it up to press it against his chest. "Levi is the best boyfriend ever."


	18. Roleplay and Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is REALLY REAALLY REAAAALLY fucking kinky!!! You have been warned!!!!

Eren had just gotten home from hanging out with Mikasa and Armin. He went into the kitchen to get a drink and froze when he saw one of the windows open. He hadn't noticed anything missing, so he hadn't been robbed. Unless.....

The sound of the floorboards creaking in the next room over confirmed his suspicions. Whoever was trying to rob him was still here. He grabbed his cell phone and called Levi, however his neighbor must not have been home because there was no answer.

Adrenaline raced through his body as he crept towards the doorway that lead to the next room. He didn't want to run into them if they had a gun, but he didn't want them running off with his stuff either. He poked his head into the room to try and get the drop on them, but whoever it was had left the room. 

He was about to turn back around and head to the kitchen to call the police when the floorboards behind him creaked. Eren's eyes widened when he felt the intruder step up behind him and he closed his eyes, heart pounding in his chest, as warm breath ghosted over his ear.

"Did you miss me, brat?"

Eren couldn't deny that he wanted to smack the shit out of Levi for scaring him like that, making him think he was actually being robbed. However, he figured he knew what was now happening.

A couple days earlier he had talked with Levi about trying something new, spicing up their life. He had mentioned roleplaying, that he wanted it to be something exciting, and Levi had seemed confused at first. He hadn't quite understood what exactly Eren had wanted, but once Eren had listed some scenarios for them, he'd gotten it. One of those might have been home invasion which would explain Eren's current situation. He _did_ say that he wanted it to be a realistic roleplay between them. And it had seemed pretty fucking realistic. He just hadn't expected Levi to take it so literal and not give him any warning.

"Please, don't hurt me." Excitement raced through Eren's veins as Levi's arms wrapped around his waist and slipped under his shirt, feeling him up under the thin fabric. 

"I want anything you have that's valuable. Now." 

"Like my virginity?" They both knew Eren wasn't a virgin and he felt Levi's breath puff against his neck as his boyfriend began laughing.

"God dammit, Eren. I'm trying to be serious."

"Sorry. I watch too much shitty porn, alright."

"I can tell." Just as quick as they had slipped out of character, things started back up and Levi teasingly ran a finger along the waistband of Eren's shorts. "Start upstairs. Now. And don't try anything funny."

He couldn't deny it. Having Levi order him around like that was hot, but Eren was feeling playful and he desperately wanted to know what would happen if he disobeyed any of his boyfriend's orders. He whirled around in an attempt to "push his attacker away" and gasped as two hands grabbed his wrists. He was walked backwards until he was forcefully trapped against the wall and Eren blushed at the dark look in Levi's eyes.

"Tch, such a disobedient little brat. I think you need to be taught a lesson."

Eren shrieked as he was suddenly thrown over Levi's shoulder and, scared of being dropped, tightly gripped Levi's shoulders as he was carried up the stairs to his bedroom. He had the breath knocked out of him as he was tossed into the middle of the bed. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Tell you what. I'll leave you alive and all your belongings untouched if you do everything I say. Got it, little brat?"

Being over twenty one meant Eren was definitely too old to qualify as a brat, however he liked the way it sounded coming out of Levi's mouth and eagerly nodded. 

"Undress for me, Eren. Slowly." 

The way Levi practically purred his name sent the blood rushing straight to Eren's dick and he pushed himself up onto his knees, before slowly peeling his shirt off. He began working on the buttons of his jeans, but a pair of hands closed over his own and stopped him. They moved to his waist and gently traced over the soft skin there, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. 

He closed his eyes as the hands reached his chest, fingers ghosting over his nipples and gasped as he was suddenly pushed backwards, the mattress soft against his shoulder blades as he landed on his back. Before he could complain about the unexpected shove, Levi was straddling his hips and his eyes fluttered closed as Levi continued touching him.

Levi's hands gently glided up his arms and, smiling when he intertwined their fingers, Eren let his hands be guided upwards towards the pillow. However, he suddenly felt something tighten around his arms and Eren's eyes snapped open to find his wrists now zip tied to one of the posts of his headboard. He gave an experimental tug, however it was clear Levi knew what he was doing becuase there was no room to move. "What the fuck? Where the hell did you get zip ties from?"

"Hmm, you look good, Eren." It clearly wasn't the answer the brunet had been expecting and he admired just how red Eren's face turned. "And, to answer your question, I came prepared. Now, let's get these pants off of you, shall we?"

If Levi was going to tie him up and have his way, Eren was not going to make it easy for him and when Levi started to lean in, he planted a foot in the center of Levi's chest. "Not until you start undressing, too. I'm not going to be the only one naked."

"Fine." Levi decided he'd give in to Eren's demand and yanked his shirt over his head, quickly shimmying out of his pants afterwards. Eren's pants came off shortly after that and he had to admit that the brunet had some nice legs. Levi could see Eren aching to touch him, his boyfriend's hands twitching by the headboard, and he couldn't help but smirk, running his fingers down his own body teasingly. "I bet you wish you could touch this, don't you?"

"Stop being a fucking tease." With only his legs free, Eren had limited range of movements and he tried to kick Levi, however his boyfriend grabbed both his ankles, effectively putting an end to Eren's fight.

"You are not exactly in a position to be making demands, little brat." There was an edge to Levi's voice and, coupled with the predatory glint in his eyes, it made Levi look downright dangerous. If he hadn't known what a sweetheart his boyfriend was, Eren could have easily believed Levi was a hitman or a member of a mafia. "Maybe if you beg nicely in that pretty voice of yours, I'll take real good care of you."

Eren had never begged for anything before in his life, given how humiliating it was, and he wasn't about to start now. He stubbornly bit his bottom lip and met Levi's gaze head on, showing he wasn't about to back down. 

"Oh? So that's how you want to play it then? Just know, I'm not going to go easy on you, brat." Levi rummaged through the drawers of Eren's nightstand, however he couldn't seem to find any lube. "Be a good boy and tell me where your lube is."

Eren flushed bright red in embarrassment and, as much as he wanted to shake his head no, he didn't want to do this dry. "Its.... under my pillow."

Levi's eyebrows shot up in surprise and, with a smirk, he reached under the pillow beneath Eren's head, immediately procuring the bottle. "Tch, such a naughty boy. You touch yourself that often?"

He straddled Eren's hips and wrapped his slicked fingers around the brunet's length, stroking him at a tortuously slow pace. He smirked when the brunet tried to thrust his hips up, however Levi's weight proved to be too much and he was stuck at the rhythm Levi had set.

Levi wasn't going to let Eren have all the fun though and he rutted against the hand he was using to stroke Eren with, his head tipping back as he groaned. He could see Eren's emerald eyes trained on him, glassy and darkened with lust. He ran his tongue over his upper lip, watching Eren follow the movement.

Forgetting his wrists were shackled, Eren tried to reach out, with the thought of gripping Levi's hips in mind, but his arms were yanked back by the plastic. He felt the pain of it biting into his skin, but it went ignored in favor of the man sitting in his lap, jacking him off. "F-fuck...."

He could tell Eren was close, give his panting breaths and trembling thighs, however Levi only quickened his movements, drawing Eren closer and closer to the edge.

Just when Eren thought he might finish, Levi's hand stopped, before pulling away almost completely and he sent his boyfriend a confused look, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "Wha..... Levi...?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you actually think I'd let you come this early? Remember my earlier words, Eren. When I'm finally through with you, you're going to wish you had just begged."

With the lack of stimulation, his breath and heartbeat had returned to a slightly calmer pace and he defiantly glared up at Levi. "Gonna be hard to do that if all you do is talk."

"That's a lot of fire for someone tied to their bed." Levi knew Eren was a playful little thing to begin with, but he had never imagined the brunet could be so bratty and disobedient, even when he was naked and tied to his own bed. It was such a fucking turn on and it thrilled him to think of all the ways he could drag this out, just to experience this side of Eren a little longer.

"I'll never beg for you, Levi."

"We'll see about that." Two lubed fingers slipped into him easily and Eren's breath picked up as they began to push in deeper. However the pace was much too slow, slower than Levi ever usually went, and Eren knew his boyfriend was doing it on purpose. 

Levi picked up the pace a little, trying to draw more sounds from Eren and he grinned when a loud cry fell from the brunet's lips. He scissored his fingers open and added a third finger after several moments. "Ready to beg yet?"

"I.... ahh!.... I won't...." Eren's breathing only grew more and more labored as he was fingered and, after Levi curled his fingers in just the right way, he threw his head back against the pillow. Pleasure jolted through him as his prostate was brushed and he cried out at the sensation. 

It seemed this had now turned into a battle of wills and, while he had to give Eren credit for lasting so long, Levi planned on coming out on top. He didn't think Eren would be able to take much more anyways. The brunet's face was red and his chest was heaving as he panted for air.

"Ahhh, Levi! F-faster...."

"I don't think so. I still haven't heard a please from you." Levi leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Eren's lips. The brunet immediately deepened it by shoving his tongue in, but Levi let him have it, since he was pretty much controlling the rest of Eren's pleasure. "Just beg for it, Eren. And I'll have you coming in a matter of seconds."

Eren was so close to reaching that point again and he hoped that Levi would have mercy on him this time. Tears pricked in his eyes as his prostate was brushed again and he pushed back, trying to edge himself closer. However the fingers inside him retreated away from that spot once more, just as they had every other time, and Eren let out a choked sob of frustration. 

Levi had been right all along. Eren was losing his mind and he was going to beg for it after all. There was no way he would be able to handle anymore of this torture. Levi hadn't even fucked him yet, but Eren was at his wits end. His own voice sounded high pitched and desperate with need. It made him flush with both anger and embarrassment, but he finally gave in and begged.

"P-please Levi.... please, I'll do a-anything.... just fuck m-me already...."

A deep chuckle sounded in Eren's ear, sending chills down his heated skin, and a pair of lips brushed against the outer shell of it. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"F-fuck.... please, h-hurry.... ahhh! Levi...."

"Shhh, its alright, Eren. I'll take care of you." He used one hand to slick himself up and ran the other down Eren's chest and stomach. "You know, you look so pretty like this. All hot and bothered, but helpless to do anything about it."

He couldn't stop the tears that welled up in his eyes, body warm and overstimulated, and he let out a broken gasp. "Le... Levi, p-please!....."

"Calm down, little puppybrat."

Eren tossed his head back when Levi finally entered him, a long moan caught in his throat. After being teased for so long, it felt good to know he was finally going to get to come. He instinctively reached for Levi, wanting to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck, however his wrists stung fiercely as the rigid zip ties cut into his skin once more. 

"You're such a wild thing, aren't you? Stubborn and sharp tongued." He angled his hips up, hitting Eren's prostate dead on, and smirked when his name was moaned, the syllables broken by gasps. "I have no problem taming a brat like you though, Eren."

It was too much for him. Every thrust too deep, every kiss too hot. Eren squeezed his eyes shut as Levi's movements grew harder and harder. His back arched, arms tugging roughly against the zip ties that held him, as Eren finally reached his climax. It was intense and washed over him like a tsunami. Warm tears rolled down his cheeks and his throat grew sore as he screamed Levi's name.

Eren realized he must have passed out because he eventually realized the zip ties around his wrists had been cut, but he honestly hadn't even remembered or felt them being removed. He could feel a stickiness around his thighs that hadn't been there before and sluggishly forced his eyes open, slowly bringing his aching arms down to a more comfortable position. 

"Was that too much?"

Levi was watching him closely, most likely looking for any sign of distress, and Eren could immediately tell from his boyfriend's pinched facial expression that he was actually asking if he _himself_ had done too much to Eren.

"No..... m'okay..... loved it....."

Eren hissed in pain as one of his wrists were picked up and he watched Levi examine it. The skin around his wrist had been scraped away, leaving a raw ring of red.

Levi wished he thought of using something padded instead and gently set Eren's wrist down, trying to avoid rubbing it like he had when he'd grabbed it. "I'm going to run a bath for us, Eren. And I'll take care of your wrists when that's done."


	19. Embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has lunch with his friends and they find out about his and Levi's _activities_ 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this in a while and I'm sorry for that. A lot has been going on lately, but I'll try to be better about it.

Eren had gone out for lunch and it had been going as normally as their group could get. However, when Eren made some erratic gesture and his sleeves slid up, he knew he wasn't going to get away without questioning. Three pairs of wide eyes stared back at him and he didn't have to wait long for the bombarding to start.

"Eren, your wrists!"

"Armin, they're fine." He winced when Mikasa grabbed one of them, the skin still a little tender from his and Levi's activities the other day.

"What happened? What are these marks from? You haven't started cutting or anything like that, have you?"

"NO! I-" 

"Or did Levi do this?"

Eren's face flushed at that question because she was actually closer to the answer than she thought, however he wasn't about to tell her that Levi had zip tied him to his bed and fucked him into the mattress. "I.... um...."

Jean seemed to be the first one to connect the dots and, letting out a loud laugh, slung an arm around Eren's shoulders. "Ha! It was a sex thing, wasn't it? I didn't know you could be so kinky, Jaeger."

"Shut up!" 

Mikasa's face flushed bright red as she imagined exactly what kinds of things would leave these marks and she quickly dropped Eren's arm, wishing she hadn't said anything to begin with.

"Oh god." Armin's also blushed at the mention of his best friend's apparently wild sex life and quickly hid his face in his hands to avoid having to take any part in the conversation.

Jean seemed to be the only one who wasn't embarrassed and clapped Eren on the back, dramatically lowering his voice when he leaned in closer. "You'll have to tell me how it was. It seems like you two went at it pretty hard, if your wrists are anything to go by."

"Jesus, Jean. Shut the fuck up." Eren shoved Jean off of him and hid his face in his arms. He couldn't believe how embarrassing his ex could be.


	20. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi knows how to defend his boyfriend and deal with skeevy assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this as regularly as I used and I apologize for that. Work has been busy lately, but I'll try to update more often. 
> 
> Also, if y'all have any ideas or scenes y'all wanna see, don't be afraid to mention them in the comments below! 😊

"Hey there." 

Some redheaded guy Eren had never seen before sat down next to him and not thinking much of it, he nodded in greeting as he waited for his and Levi's drinks. They had come to a bar for their next date and Eren was just waiting for the bartender to finish with their order. "Hey."

"So, I've never seen you here before. Come here often?"

Eren knew a pickup line when he heard one and, trying to quickly figure a way out of it, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I actually came here with someone, sorry."

The redhead merely smiled and scooted his chair closer to Eren's, close enough to be able to sling an arm around Eren's shoulder. "That's alright. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I bought you a drink or two. What do you want, sweetheart?"

"No, really. I should be getting back to him." Things were getting uncomfortable and, deciding he'd come back for the drinks later, he shrugged the guy's arm off and stood up. He hadn't taken more than two steps though, when he was grabbed by his wrist and yanked back towards the counter. The redhead wrapped his arm around Eren's waist, tightly enough to keep him from attempting another escape and Eren pushed at his chest as he tried to get away. 

"Aww come on, baby. All I'm asking for is one drink."

"No, fuck off! The only I want is for you to let go of me." He was not weak by any means, however the man grabbing him was much stronger than he was. "Please!"

"HEY! Do we have a fucking problem here?" 

Levi's voice rang out and Eren looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend standing not two feet away, face dark with something Eren had never seen before. Levi looked absolutely furious and Eren could feel himself tremble, even though the anger wasn't directed at him.

The man holding onto Eren didn't seem to realize that Levi was Eren's boyfriend or the amount of trouble he was in and cockily stared Levi down. "I don't know, do we?" 

"We will if you don't take your fucking hands off my boyfriend." 

He shoved Eren away and stood up from his seat, thinking he would be able to intimidate Levi away with his height. However, a single punch from Levi brought the redhead to his knees and he held his hands out in front of him in defeat, hoping it would end there. "I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry. I'll leave him alone, I swear."

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself next time, asshole." Levi turned around in time to see Eren burst out through the front doors and he hurried after his boyfriend. 

Eren was on autopilot as he stumbled out of the bar, his ears roaring with static. He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking before he finally came to a stop and, when someone grabbed his wrist, he let out a cry as he lashed out.

"Hey, Eren, it's okay. It's just me, it's Levi. Are you alright?" He grunted when Eren's body collided with his own and held the shaking brunet in his arms. Loud sobs fell from Eren's lips as he cried into Levi's shoulder and Levi wished he'd done more to the asshole who'd touched his boyfriend. "It's alright. Eren. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."


	21. Halloween Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween chapter that I meant to post a couple of days ago. Shit gets real kinky. Enjoy 😏

Eren smoothed the fabric of his Halloween costume down and smiled at himself in the mirror. He looked absolutely stunning. He grabbed one of the tubes of lipstick from his dresser to add a little color to his lips and complete his costume. 

He could already imagine Levi's reaction, the hungry stares he'd get from his boyfriend. And maybe if Eren was really lucky, he'd get a good fucking tonight too. His phone buzzed with a new text and Eren turned his attention to it, to find a text from Levi. 

**hot neighbor bf:**  
Where are you? The party has already started.

**Eren:**  
Calm down. I'm on my way.

He figured he better not let Levi know he hadn't even left yet. Better to lie and say he got lost, than tell his boyfriend he spent almost an hour getting ready.

Eren snatched his keys up and headed downstairs where his friends were waiting for him. Armin, Mikasa, and Jean had all shown up, having been invited to Hanji's halloween party by him. 

Mikasa was dressed as a witch, in a black dress with long flowing sleeves and a black pointed hat. She had gone with dark eyeshadow and red lipstick to add to the look.

Jean had gone for a pirate this year, with a brown vest over a white long sleeved button up. He also had faded brown pants and black knee length boots to match. Eren would be lying if he said Jean didn't look sexy.

Armin had decided to go as a skeleton and his costume was the best, in Eren opinion. He had on a skin tight skeleton print bodysuit. However his face had been completely covered with heavy and intricately done makeup. The effect was eery and looked absolutely incredible. If Eren had been single, he would have gone for scary instead of sexy, and Armin would have been his first stop for costume and makeup ideas.

Jean was the first one to see Eren come down the stairs and he let out a long whistle at Eren's short dress. "You are definitely getting laid tonight."

"Oh, that reminds me. If I go home with Levi tonight, can one of you take my car?"

"Stop playing, Eren. You know you are going home with Levi tonight." Armin snickered as Eren's face flushed red and he slapped his best friend on the back. "I'll drive your car back for you."

"Shut up. We don't know if Levi is going to take me home."

The smirk that appeared on Mikasa's face was something that could only be described as evil and he knew the next words out of her mouth were going to be embarrassing.

"Oh, trust me. He will definitely pound your ass once he sees you in this dress. He might even do it more than once when he sees the panties you have on."

"MIKASA!" Eren swore his face couldn't get any darker and he hid it in his hands as his friends laughed. "I swear to god, I'm leaving you all here."

He could hear them protesting as he stomped out of his house. He wasn't really going to leave them behind, given he was their ride to the party, but that didn't mean he wouldn't threaten to do it. They must have felt bad for picking on him because the rest of the ride was filled with excited talk of Hanji's Halloween party. None of them, aside from Eren, had met her yet. But they trusted Eren when he said she was pretty chill. 

~

Levi checked his reflection in his phone screen once more to make sure his hair was still perfectly slicked back and he frowned at Hanji over his phone screen when she laughed at him. 

"You look fine. Eren is going to be drooling over you."

"You think?" Levi normally didn't care for Halloween or parties and usually avoided Hanji's house for that reason every year. But Eren had been excited when he'd found out, so Levi figured he'd dress up this year. He'd gone as a vampire, a sexy vampire according to Hanji, and had gone all out. He had let Hanji pale his face with makeup, slicked his hair back, and put in some fangs.

"Eren will love it."

"Speaking of Eren. He should have been here by now. Do you think he-" Levi stopped mid sentence as he watched Hanji's eyes widened, the brunette craning her neck to look at something over his shoulder. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped when he turned around and saw what Hanji had been looking at.

Eren had just walked through Hanji's front door, drawing all sorts of attention to himself. He was wearing a short French maid's costume, with white thigh highs that worked wonders for his long legs, and a pair of shiny black heels. His eyes were darkened with black eye shadow and his lips were a dark red.

"Holy shit." He grunted as Hanji shoved him forward and he walked towards Eren in a trance, starstruck by the brunet's sexiness. 

"Wow, Levi. You look-" Eren gasped as he was yanked forward and roughly kissed. A tongue invaded his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut, moaning at the feeling. The fake fangs in Levi's mouth pricked at his bottom lip, but Eren didn't really care. "....sexy."

"I could say the same for you." Levi leaned closer to whisper in Eren's ear, smirking at the knowing looks on the faces of Eren's friends. "I hope you're ready for tonight. Cause you won't be able to walk by the time I'm through with you."

"Levi!" He went to smack his boyfriend, but his wrist was caught and he was yanked forward again. He stumbled in the heels he was wearing and collided with Levi's chest. Two arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his cheeks flushed with heat when he felt a hand grab his ass. "Levi, behave yourself."

"Sorry, love. I can't help myself." He kept an arm wrapped around Eren's waist and led him into the kitchen to get some drinks. He smirked at the thumbs up Hanji flashed him when they passed by.

Eren took a drink from Levi, eyes widening in surprise at the strange fog overflowing out of the cup. The smell of alcohol hit his nose and, with a moan, he knocked the drink back in one go. 

He watched Levi take a sip out of one of the drinks as well and a thought suddenly hit him. "If you're drinking, then who's taking us home? Unless...... you are?"

"Trust me, I never drive when I'm drunk. Hanji offered to drive us home."

"Perfect." Eren grabbed another drink from the counter and clinked it against the one in Levi's hand. "Happy Halloween, babe." 

~

Too many drinks later and Eren was sprawled out on the couch, wearing Levi's fake fangs as his boyfriend sucked hickeys at his neck. He moaned as teeth grazed his skin and tugged at Levi's hair. They had been dancing together to some shitty EDM music when Eren had finally gotten tired of standing. He had collapsed on the couch and was straddled by Levi several minutes later.

A sudden flash of light caught Eren's eye and he looked to find Jean and Hanji standing on the other side of the coffee table, phone raised to obviously take pictures. Normally Eren would have protested against being caught in such a compromising position with Levi, but in his drunken state he merely smiled and flashed them the peace sign.

"Having fun, Erebear?"

"Mmm, absolutely, Jean. Stop smooching on me for a minute, Levi, and smile." 

Levi looked up just long enough for a few pictures to be taken before leaning back down to murmur into Eren's ear. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"That sounds like a marvelous idea. Hanjiiiii! Can you take us home so Levi can fuck me already?"

"Of course, dear. Here's your phone back."

Eren stood up to grab it, however the phone slipped out of his grasp and fell to the carpet with a dull thud. He let out a drunken giggle and bent over to grab it, gasping as a hand slapped his ass. He grabbed it before it could disappear and brought it up to his lips to kiss it, leaving a bright red kiss mark on the knuckles. "You're so naughty, Levi. I like it."

"Just wait until I get you into bed."

The ride home wasn't as fun as Eren thought it'd be, given Hanji's "keep your hands where I can see them" rule. However, he felt excitement course through him as they pulled up to Levi's house. He rambled a quick "thanks, goodnight" to Hanji before dragging his boyfriend towards the front door. 

As soon as they had gotten through the door and shut it, Eren found himself being pinned against the wall. His neck was attacked with rough kisses and he moaned at Levi's desperation. However, he didn't want to be fucked in the entryway and reluctantly shoved Levi back. His boyfrind looked annoyed which drew a laugh from Eren and he grabbed Levi by his cravat, slowly leading him upstairs.

"Get undressed." He began to unzip his dress, but hadn't even gotten the zipper a quarter of the way down before he found himself being pushed down against the dresser and pinned there. "Levi...."

"Leave your costume on, love."

"Mmm, you like it when I wear dresses, Levi?" Eren didn't fight back his grin. It seemed his decision to go with a sexy (and short) Halloween costume had been the right choice. With a smirk, he took one of Levi's wandering hands in his own and guided it down, under the hem of his maid dress. 

"Holy fuck. Are you wearing panties? I hope you're ready, Eren. Your ass is about to get try pounding of a lifetime."

Eren looked at Levi's reflection in the mirror and immediately recognized the smirk on his face, as well as the glint in his eyes. It was always the look Levi got right before he said some kinky shit. 

"You know, since you're my maid, I might have you refer to me as Master."

Oh god was Eren right. That was definitely hot as fuck. Levi giving orders and Eren having to obey them, all while calling him "Master". There was nothing hotter than his boyfriend coming up with new ways to fool around in the bedroom. 

"I want you to lay down on the bed while I undress." 

He hadn't let Eren up yet, so it was clear he was waiting for a response. Normally Eren would have been beyond embarrassed to say such things out loud, but he was drunk and horny, which was a great combination for Levi. "Yes, Master."

The warmth over Eren's back disappeared as Levi stepped away and started to strip out of his costume. And, not wanting to disappoint his new Master, obediently went to the bed to lie down.

"Such a good boy tonight, Eren. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Master." He enjoyed hearing Levi praise him, though being called a wild thing and little brat were certainly at the top of that list too. Perhaps he _would_ act up. Merely wait until Levi was least suspecting and turn back into the brat he was so well known for.

"Oi, don't be plotting anything over there." 

It seemed Levi knew him too well and could practically hear the wheels turning in his mind, however he wasn't going to admit to anything yet and he smiled innocently enough to make Levi's eyes narrow in suspicion. "I'm just waiting for you, Master. It's lonely over here, you know." 

Levi quickly shed his remaining clothes and rejoined Eren on his bed, clicking his tongue when the brunet reached out to touch him. "I don't remember giving you permission to touch me."

Having been reprimanded, Eren put on his best puppy dog eyes to make it look like he was ashamed and he grinned wickedly when Levi pulled him close to kiss him. His boyfriend was quite predictable sometimes.

"On your hands and knees for me, Eren." He smirked at the quiet 'yes master' and watched as Eren submissively rolled onto all fours. Levi knew the docile behavior wouldn't last, it simply wasn't Eren's nature, but he was going to have some fun while it did. "Be a doll and hold onto this for me." 

He lifted the frilly skirt of Eren's dress and, when it was taken from him, he leaned down to brush his lips against Eren's back. He slowly trailed gentle kisses down the tan skin, pausing to press kisses to both of Eren's back dimples. 

Goosebumps broke out over Eren's skin as Levi trailed lower and lower. He gasped as teeth grazed the base of his spine and his heart raced as he felt his panties slowly being dragged down. Levi was removing them with his fucking teeth. "Holy f-fuck..... M-Master....."

Levi didn't bother taking them off all the way, letting the panties pool around Eren's knees, and he reached over to grab the lube out of his nightstand. He slicked his fingers up and could see Eren's body trembling with anticipation, however the brunet had another thing coming if he thought Levi was going to reward him just like that. "How do good boys ask for things, Eren?"

He blushed a dark red as he realized Levi wanted him to beg and, while he usually didn't, he was supposed to be the submissive, obedient maid. "P-please Master. Please touch me." 

Two finger slicked with lube slipped into Eren and he bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning. God, he had been waiting for this all night and it felt so good to finally be touched again. "Yes, ahhh...... f-fuck. Thank you, Master."

The fingers gently moved in and out of him, stretching him for what was to come, and Eren was glad that Levi wasn't teasing him with a torturously slow pace for once. 

"Am I being a good boy, Master?" 

Eren was indeed being remarkably obedient and, as fun as it was to make him beg and do things he normally wouldn't do, Levi wanted that wild bratty side of him. 

And he knew just how to get there.

As the fingers inside him just avoided brushing his prostate once more, Eren bit down on the pillow under his head to muffle the frustrated groan he let out. He knew Levi was teasing him, trying to bait him into acting bratty, and if Levi wanted a brat, then that's was going to get.

"Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear every noise you make. Do you understand me?"

Eren decided it was time to act up. He ignored Levi and bit down on the pillow harder, the thickness of it doing wonders to muffle his moans. However, a cry was caught in his throat when a hand fisted in his hair and jerked his head back. 

"I believe I asked you a question, little brat." 

And there it was. Eren's favorite nickname. He bared his teeth at Levi in mock irritation and, with the most attitude he could muster while being fingered, answered back. "I heard you the first time."

"So you just decided to ignore me?" Levi pulled Eren's head back a little farther, drawing a whine from the brunet, and he leaned close to whisper in his ear. "I'll give one more chance. Are you going to be a good boy for me, Eren?"

"Yes."

"Yes what, Eren?" When the brunet didn't answer, he thrust his fingers in deeper, hitting Eren's prostate dead on. "I'm waiting."

"I..... hahhh...." The fingers inside him slowed, to the point where they almost weren't even moving, and Eren growled in frustration. "No....."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You heard me. I said no. I'm not going to be a good boy, if you aren't going to give me what I want." 

Eren's eyes were practically glowing with frustration and Levi couldn't help but grin down at the brunet. Oh how predictable Eren could be sometimes. 

"Alright, little brat. Settle down. I won't tease you tonight." Eren didn't quite seem to believe him and he pressed another kiss against his boyfriend's spine. "I promise."

True to his word, Levi began slicking himself up and Eren sank back down against the mattress. He wasn't about to hold himself up for the entire time. He was too tired and didn't quite have the arm strength to do it. However it put his ass higher in the air and he cried out as it was suddenly slapped. He glared over his shoulder at his boyfriend, however Levi chose that moment to enter him and the curse words Eren had been ready to spew died on his tongue. 

The pace Levi set was rough and he was enjoying every second. The way Eren's pretty red lips parted for moans. The brunet's tan fingers clenching the sheets. Those green eyes that squeezed shut at thrusts that went too deep. The sound of Eren's dress rustling with every movement. It was fucking ecstasy for Levi.

"Fuck, Eren, fuck. You are so good, little brat." A moan was the only reply he got and he gripped Eren's hips tighter. He wasn't going to last much longer, not with Eren looking like sin underneath him. 

Eren reached underneath the layers of his dress and began jerking himself off as Levi's thrusting began to falter. A couple brushes against his prostate had him orgasming and he bit down on the pillow as he finished. He didn't feel anything inside and found a why a moment later, when something warm dripped down his spine. It seemed Levi was too tired to try to clean his own come out of Eren and the thought made the brunet giggle.

Levi collapsed on the mattress next to him and tiredly reached out to brush Eren's bangs out of his face. "We are going to be hungover as fuck tomorrow."

"Hungover and sore."

"Mmm, don't worry. I'll take care of you if you can't walk tomorrow." He smiled when Eren kissed his fingertips and brushed them softly against the brunet's lips. "Gimme a minute to catch my breath. Then I'll get you out of that dress and run a bath for us."


	22. Nosy Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin is a nosy kitten and Levi gets embarrassed.

The cool breeze blowing in through Eren's window didn't do much to cool him. Everything was hot, his body feeling like fire, and he clung tighter to Levi, his nails digging into his boyfriend's arms.

Levi's next thrust was a little too hard and brushed right against Eren's prostate, drawing a lewd moan from him. He draped his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders when Levi leaned down and began mouthing at his neck. "F-fuck....Levi!"

Eren's eyes fluttered back opened and he gasped as a pair of amber ones stared back at him. It seemed Pumpkin had managed to get into the room and, from where he was seated on Eren's pillow, he meowed quite loudly for some attention.

"What the....." Levi's movements stuttered to a halt at the sudden meow and he looked up to see Eren's kitten making biscuits on the brunet's pillow. Loud purrs could be heard, rumbling from the tiny kitten's body.

"Pumpkin, baby. Your daddy and I are in the middle of something. You need to get out."

"What the fuck, Eren?" He glared down at Eren as the brunet snickered at his red cheeks.

"Awww, are you embarrassed, Levi?"

Pumpkin didn't seem bothered by the fact that he was interrupting and picked his way across the rumpled sheets, purring loudly as he leaned closer to rub his tiny head against Eren's cheek.

"Awww, my son. I love you, too."

"Sooooo, uhhh.... should I keep going or...."

"Levi! Our child is in the room. His innocence must be protected."

"It's a cat. Not a human child, Eren."

"Doesn't mean I wanna fuck in front of him." Eren pulled himself out from underneath Levi and wrapped himself up in one of the sheets. He scooped the still purring Pumpkin off the mattress and winked at Levi as he left. "Lemme take care of our child and we can pick right back up, _daddy_."

"Eren! I swear to god!"


	23. Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a lazy, early Saturday morning and watch the sunrise together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such delays between chapters. Work has been crazy busy lately. Working 7 days a week, from 6 am to almost 8 pm some nights. That doesn't leave a lot of me time, honestly.

It was early Saturday morning, way earlier than Eren would ever normally get up. But Levi had wanted to show him the sunrise and had promised to make him coffee, so here he was on his neighbor's front porch. Drinking his coffee, or as Levi called it "coffee flavored creamer" given how much creamer he liked in his drink. 

He was curled up in Levi's lap, a blanket draped over them both to keep out the chilly morning air. Winter was quickly approaching, but at the moment it was Eren favorite time of year. Right in the middle of autumn, when the leaves were changing colors and the air was getting colder.

Eren took a deep breath, the smell of tea and coffee surrounding them, and the rich smells made his nose tingle. There was a hand resting on his waist and another settled in his hair, gently brushing his bangs out of his face.

Tucked away in Levi's embrace, he could feel himself starting to fall back asleep, his eyelids drooping more with every second that passed. He was fighting his hardest to stay awake, because he knew Levi had wanted them to see the sunrise together and he didn't want to seem rude.

As his eyes fluttered close once more, he felt arms wrap tightly around him, and he forced his tired eyes open to find Levi smiling fondly at him. His neighbor seemed more amused than anything and Eren offered a sleepy smile in return.

"Just go to sleep, silly."

"But the sunrise." The sky had finally begun growing lighter, however it seemed like they still had a little while to go before it would actually rise. Eren honestly wasn't sure if he'd be able to stay awake that long. 

"You just being here in my arms makes me happy, Eren." 

"Mmmm, you sure?" Eren didn't wait for an answer and let his eyes flutter shut, hiding his face in the crook of Levi's neck to keep it warm. 

"Go back to sleep." Levi gently combed his fingers through Eren's fluffy hair and, feeling the sudden urge to do so, began to hum a lullaby his mother used to sing for him when he was a child. It was slow and soft, and perfect for lulling someone to sleep.

Eren was out cold in a matter of minutes and Levi leaned down to press a kiss against the brunet's forehead. For all of his wild and playful antics, Eren had a calm, tranquil side to him as well, that Levi enjoyed seeing. He rarely got to see it, so moments where Eren was drowsy and extra affectionate were Levi's absolute favorite.


	24. Lost Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's kitten Pumpkin gets out and Eren fears his baby son will never return. But Levi becomes his boyfriend's knight in shining armor and finds their furry child.

Levi had stopped by after work to check on Eren and he found his boyfriend sitting on couch, blankly staring off into space. He knelt down next to Eren and, concerned with the lack of response, reached out to gently shake him. As soon as Levi's fingers brushed Eren's arm, he jolted up from the couch with a gasp and finally seemed to recognize Levi's presence.

"Levi, when did you get here?"

"When was the last time you got any sleep?" The brunet had circles under his eyes and Levi had to assume it had been awhile since he'd last slept. "Eren?"

"Fuck, I don't know. Pumpkin got out Thursday and I've been looking for him nonstop since then."

"That was three days ago, Eren! You need to get some sleep." He reached out to grab Eren's wrist, but the brunet jerked his hand away and stepped out of Levi's reach.

"No, not until Pumpkin is found! He's just a baby, Levi. He shouldn't be out on the streets."

"You are going to run yourself into the ground, Eren. How are you going to be able to help him, then? Please, for the sake of your health, go get some sleep." He could see the struggle on Eren's face, torn between wanting to look for his precious kitten and wanting to catch up on his sleep. Hoping to make things easier for the brunet, he held a hand out with hope that his neighbor would take it. "I'll help you get ready for bed."

With a defeated sigh, Eren took Levi's hand and let himself be pulled to his bedroom. He was silent as Levi helped him change out of his clothes, mulling over the fact that he might never see his cat again. It was a depressing thought and before he could stop it, he was crying into his hands. "What if I can't find him, Levi? What if he never comes home?"

Levi felt his heart break at Eren's discouraged tone and he knelt down, pulling the brunet's hands away from his face. He took Eren's blotchy tearstained face in his hands and noted how feverish he felt. "Hey, its going to be okay. I'll go out and look for him when I'm done here, okay? We'll find Pumpkin."

"You promise?"

He knew he shouldn't promise Eren something when he might not be able keep it, but with those hopeful eyes staring at him, Levi lied straight through his fucking teeth. "Of course, love. I promise. But for now, you just stay here and rest."

~

"How's Eren doing? I heard things got a little rough."

Levi forced out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He'd spent hours looking for Pumpkin with no luck for the last couple of days and, as much as it broke his heart, he figured they were never going to see that cat again. "Pumpkin ran out and he still hasn't been able to find it." 

"You mean that cute orange kitten of his?"

"Yeah, that's the one. He is literally losing sleep over it and I-...."

They both froze on the sidewalk as a faint meow sounded across the street. Levi narrowed his eyes as he tried to pinpoint the source, but they were too far away. He hurried across the street, straining to hear the sound again.

"Wait, Levi! Where are you going?"

The sound came from down an alley once more and, cautious about where it might lead, he hesitantly followed it. 

"Pumpkin?" He found the little orange cat stuck in a hole in the fence and it started meowing loudly when it saw him, wriggling to get out from under the fence. "Quit screaming at me. Your mother is worried sick about you. You are a terrible child, Pumpkin."

The cat continued to meow quite fiercely at him and Levi had to admit, the kitten had some impressive lungs.

Hanji caught up to him and stopped when she saw the kitten, a grin breaking out on her face. "Awww, what a precious boy. Kind of dirty looking though."

"Yeah, swimming in trash is Pumpkin's specialty. Eren literally found him behind a dumpster. Lift the fence for me, will you, Hanji?" He bent down and kept his hands close, in case the kitten tried to run. But when the fence was lifted, Pumpkin sprinted towards him and jumped into his hands. "Missed being held, didn't you, little beast?"

It purred in response to his talking and happily rubbed its head against his hands. Its fur was soft, much softer than Levi expected and he cradled the purring beast in his hands. 

"I guess I can see why Eren likes you. You aren't so bad after all, Pumpkin." 

~

Levi used the spare key to let himself into Eren's house and quietly shut the door behind him, shushing Pumpkin when the kitten poked its head out from inside his jacket. "Hush, child. We are going to find, Eren."

He took his jacket off and held Pumpkin behind his back as he crept up the stairs. The door to Eren's bedroom was cracked open and Levi peeked inside, noting the lump under the sheets. 

He pushed the door open and smiled when Eren looked up at him. The brunet's eyes were dull, however Levi's grin grew wider as he realized he was about to change that. "I have a surprise for you, Eren."

"Levi, I.... I'm not really in the mood-"

"Wait, please. I promise you'll love it. Come here." He waited until Eren was kneeling at the foot of the bed, before bring his hands out from behind his back.

Eren's eyes widened in surprise when Levi finally showed him what he'd been hiding and he felt his eyes fill with tears as he looked down at the familiar orange kitten. 

"I found him, Eren. Just like I promised."

Tears welled up in the brunet's eyes as he realized his kitten had actually been returned safely and he flung his arms around Levi's neck, pressing teary kisses against his boyfriend's cheeks and lips over and over again, while smushing Pumpkin in between them. "I can't believe it! You found him. Oh my god. Thank you, Levi. Thank you so much for finding him." 

When Eren had finally gotten his share of kisses and thank yous in, Levi stepped back and held the kitten out to his neighbor. Appearing to recognize Eren's scent, Pumpkin began meowing and purring, the sound only increasing in volume when Eren took him. He left a flurry of kisses all over its face and giggled through his tears when the kitten brushed its face against his. "Hello, my small child. I missed you so much, baby."


	25. Levi's ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Levi's ex.

Eren was actually going to meet Levi's ex. 

Earlier that morning, Levi had informed him that his best friend wanted to have lunch together and Eren had been confused as to why Levi had been explaining that, until it was mentioned that Erwin was his ex and he wanted Eren to meet him.

So Eren had gotten all dolled up in a small pair of jean shorts, a white tank top, and a beige cardigan. And now he was standing outside the doors to the restaurant, waiting as Levi grabbed something from the car. He tapped his heeled foot against the pavement, listening to the satisfying sound it made, and looked up as Levi came walking up.

Only it wasn't Levi.

The man in front of him was taller than Eren, even with the brunet in heels, and he was ridiculously handsome with neat blond hair, thick eyebrows and sharp blue eyes. Much like Levi, he also had his fair share of muscles, barely hidden under the button up he was wearing.

"We're actually here before you? I'm shocked." Eren's head whipped around as Levi walked up behind him and jealousy flashed through him as he realized this must be Levi's ex. "Eren, this is Erwin."

The jealousy Eren felt only burned stronger as he realized how inadequate he felt and looked compared to Erwin. He now wondered if he would have been better off not even coming. It definitely would have saved him from the insecurities he was feeling.

"Levi wasn't kidding when he said you were cute."

Eren's eyes widened in disbelief and he lifted his head to find Erwin looking him over, a faint smirk present in his face. Eren had been worried over a nonexistent competition with Erwin, while the blond had been blatantly checking him out. Eren had never felt dumber.

"You know, if things don't work out between you and Levi, you can give me a call."

Eren's face flushed red at that. He had not been expecting Erwin to be so flirty with him and the envy he'd originally felt was now replaced with embarrassment. He let out a shy, flustered giggle and rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm.... thank you?"

Levi cleared his throat and glared at Erwin, however the blond merely sent him a polite smile, acting as if he hadn't just been trying to seduce Levi's boyfriend.

"Why don't we go in?" Levi wrapped his arm firmly around Eren's waist and guided the brunet inside. They had barely made it to their reserved table and Levi felt irritation flash through him as Erwin pulled a chair out for the brunet. What made it even worse was when Eren nervously giggled at the gesture. 

"Thank you, Erwin." Eren felt flustered over all the attention and immediately hid his burning face behind the menu, under the pretense of "figuring out what to order".

"If you don't know what to get, Eren, the garlic butter chicken is absolutely delicious." 

Levi frowned at the look his friend sent Eren. He knew Erwin would never actually make a move on his boyfriend and was merely doing it to piss him off, however that didn't make it any less irritating to watch. He kicked Erwin under the table and smirked when the blond glared at him with a dramatic huff. 

"Do you want anything to drink, Eren?" Levi noticed a waiter approaching their table and he wasn't about to be outdone by Erwin. 

"The raspberry tea would be fine. Thank you."

"Could I get two raspberry teas, for my boyfriend and I? As well as the garlic butter chicken and the salmon mignon." He sent Erwin a pointed look across the table, however the blond ignored it and ordered his own meal. 

"So Eren?" Erwin waited until he had the brunet's full attention before flashing a charming smile in Eren's direction, bringing another embarrassed flush to Eren's cheeks. "Levi tells me you moved recently?"

"Yes, to his neighborhood actually. He helped me moved in." Eren smiled at his boyfriend fondly as he recalled his first meeting with Levi. 

"And then we started going out shortly after that." There weren't too many more ways Levi could subtlety say "we're dating, fuck off", without actually saying it and he was now considering telling Erwin that straight to his thick ass eyebrows.

"He is a lucky man. You are quite the cutie, Eren."

Eren's face grew hot once more at the unexpected compliment and he snuck a glance at Levi. It seemed his boyfriend was silently seething with jealousy and Eren was amused that their roles had been reversed.

When they'd first arrived, he'd been worried that Erwin might flirt with Levi, given they were exes, however it seemed Eren was the one he wanted to flirt with. "I.... uhhh.... I'm going to use the restroom."

The minute Eren was out of earshot Levi turned and glared at his best friend, going as far as to kick him under the table once more. "Quit flirting with my boyfriend."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Levi. I am merely being courteous."

"Courteous, my ass. You're flirting with him to piss me off."

"Is it working?" There was no reason for Erwin to ask because it clearly was, however he still snickered at the irritated expression on Levi's face. "Alright, calm down, Le. I'll stop if its making you that upset."

"Thank you." He wasn't completely trusting that Erwin would stop his flirting, but his best friend had also never lied to him. As Eren came back from the restroom, he shot Erwin a warning glance, but the blond merely held his hands up in surrender.


	26. Family Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi steps up to comfort his boyfriend in a time of need.

Eren hadn't answered any of his texts in hours and Levi was getting ready to panic. The brunet wasn't at home, that having been the first place Levi checked, and he wasn't sure where to start looking for his boyfriend. Levi's head snapped up when his phone began ringing and he immediately grabbed it when he saw the caller ID read 'Eren'. "Eren, where are you? I've been texting you for hours and-"

"Levi."

It wasn't Eren's voice and, while he had only heard the man's voice once, he recognized it almost immediately. "Dr. Jaeger. Is Eren alright? Where is he?"

"Calm down, son. Physically, he is fine."

Levi picked up on his wording and that only made his anxiety worse. "What does that mean? What's happened?"

"Carla was in a car accident. She was rushed to St. Maria's this afternoon and he hasn't left her side since."

"Is she okay?" 

"She was in pretty bad condition when she was brought in, but will be alright."

Even if Carla was going to be okay, which was great news to hear, Levi still wanted to be by Eren's side to comfort him. "I'm on my way."

Sure Levi might have had lunch plans with some friends, but he was sure they'd understand his sudden cancel. It took him ten minutes to reach the hospital, the same one he'd taken Eren to when the brunet had been injured, and he hurried inside.

Dina was sitting at the front desk, just as she always seemed to be whenever Levi showed up, and she stood up when he approached. "Levi, it's good to see you again. Give me a moment to page Doctor Jaeger and he'll escort you up."

Those few moments of waiting seemed like a lifetime to Levi as he paced back and forth. It was only when he heard the ding of the elevator that he stopped his pacing and he looked up as Grisha approached. 

"Thank you for coming, Levi." 

"Of course. I will always be there for Eren. He means a lot to me."

"I hope you stand by that statement when you see him. He is in a rough place right now." 

As soon as they walked into Carla's hospital room, Levi saw what the brunet's father had meant. Eren was slouched over Carla's bed and he didn't even stir as Levi walked in. 

"Eren, love." Levi knelt down next to Eren and gently shook his shoulder, pulling back in surprise when Eren bolted up from his chair. "It's alright. You're okay. You look tired, Eren. When was the last time you got any sleep?"

"I.... I don't know, but I can't. I can't leave her side, Levi."

He didn't know how Eren was feeling, given he'd never had someone he'd cared about stuck in the ICU, but he did know that Eren's health was just as important as his mother's. "Eren. You need to take care of yourself."

"I know. I just....." Eren knew he'd been slacking in his personal care lately. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten, not that he even felt hungry. His mother was badly injured and Eren refused to leave her side. "I won't leave her."

He knew that look on Eren's face. It was the brunet's sheer stubbornness shining through. However, Levi wasn't in the mood to debate his boyfriend's health, so he merely leaned down to press a kiss to Eren's head before departing the room.

Levi may not have been able to convince Eren to leave, but he knew someone who _could_. He pulled his phone out and dialed his mother's number from memory, grinning when she picked up after the first ring. "Maman, it's me. I need your help with Eren."

With just that one sentence, she immediately agreed and, after filling her in on the details and being promised that she'd be there soon, Levi hung up his phone and went back to the brunet's side.

"Eren, sweetheart." It didn't take long at all for Kuchel to arrive and, the minute the brunet looked up as she entered, Kuchel understood why Levi had called her. Eren's hair was dull from lack of washing and mussed up in every direction from him constantly fussing with it. His eyes were red rimmed and swollen from both crying and a lack of sleep. The boy in front of her looked nothing like the bright eyed child she had met several months ago and, feeling her heart break at the sight, she opened her arms to him. "Come here, poor baby."

Eren knew he didn't have the strength to argue and, with tears welling up in his tired eyes once more, he let himself be pulled into a tight hug from her. "I.... I'm so scared for her....."

"I know, sweetheart. But its going to be okay. Come on, let's get you home. You look exhausted." Not loosening her grip from around his shoulders, Kuchel gently led him out of the hopsital room and back towards the elevators. They passed Levi on the way out and she could see the worry on her son's face. "It'll be alright, little shrimp. You stay with Carla and I'll take care of him."


	27. Taking care of Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Kuchel gives Levi some much needed love and sleep. Being a good boyfriend takes its toll.

Levi shut the door behind him a little harder than he meant to and his head snapped up when a shush came from the next room over. Given how loud it was, he'd assumed his mother had meant it for him and he found out why when he entered the living room.

Eren was asleep on the couch beside her, his head in Kuchel's lap. She excitedly smiled up at him and ran her fingers through the brunet's hair once more. "Look, little shrimp. Isn't he just the cutest?"

"God, yes. He is." Levi was beyond relieved to see his young boyfriend finally sleeping and he had to admit Eren looked more at peace than he had in days. "I'll take him upstairs if you want."

When Kuchel nodded, he carefully lifted the brunet, hesitating for a moment when he thought Eren might wake. However, he continued sleeping quite heavily, even after being picked up, so Levi took Eren upstairs to his old bedroom. The bed was already partially unmade, so Levi assumed Eren had already tried sleeping in it at one point.

Once he'd tucked Eren in under the covers, Levi leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you, Eren. Sleep well." 

Levi left his sleeping boyfriend in peace and headed back downstairs, finding his mother right where he'd left her. He collapsed on the couch next to her and let himself be pulled into her arms.

"So how is Eren's mother doing, little shrimp?"

"Grisha said he was planning to move her out of the ICU in the next couple of days, so I assume she is doing much better. I am going back later tonight to visit her again."

When Levi let out a huge yawn, a hand shifted through his hair before pulling him closer. "You look tired, little shrimp. Perhaps you should take a nap before you go in."

Levi knew falling asleep on the couch could leave him with aches later, but he was exhausted and let his eyes flutter closed. He could still feel his mothers fingers combing through his hair and it helped lull him to sleep.

~

The living room was much darker when he woke and, instead of leaning against his mother, he was laying flat on the couch with a blanket over him. His mother was no longer in the living room, however he could hear her moving around in the kitchen, most likely making dinner.

He tiredly pushed himself off the couch, folding the blanket neatly, and shuffled into the kitchen to see what his mother was up to. She was stirring a pot of something at the stove and turned to smile at him when he walked in. 

"Finally awake, little shrimp?" With the hand that wasn't holding the spoon, she gestured towards the fridge. "I put some of this soup in a thermos for you to eat at the hospital."

"Thanks, maman." He leaned up to kiss her cheek, before grabbing the thermos from the fridge. "When Eren gets up, can you tell him I love him?"

Levi hadn't seen the brunet once since he'd gotten up, so he assumed the brunet was still asleep upstairs. Levi was a little bummed that he wouldn't get to spend time with Eren before he headed to the hospital, however he was glad that Eren was finally getting some sleep. 

Kuchel sent him a knowing, teasing smile and, ignoring the glare she got for it, gently ruffled his hair. "Of course, shrimp."


	28. Levi Meets Carla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally meets Eren's mother and she adores him, no surprise there.

It had been an uneventful night at the hospital since the moment Levi had arrived and he had begun to nod off when a voice startled him awake.

"You must be Levi."

His head snapped to find Eren's mother watching him from her bed. She shared the same baby face and soft brown hair as her son and it was obvious Eren had inherited her prettiness. Her tired eyes were the color of warm honey but they shone with warmth and pride as she looked at him. 

"You know, he talks about you a lot. He really loves you." She smiled faintly and glanced over at the bedside table where a picture frame of Levi's smiling boyfriend sat. 

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Jaeger."

"I wish it was under different circumstances. And please, call me Carla. Mrs. Jaeger is my mother in law." 

Levi wasn't sure what to do now that Carla was awake. The last few days she'd been unconscious and now that she was staring at him, he felt his mouth go dry. He had never really been one for awkward small talk. "You seem to be doing a lot better."

Carla let out a soft laugh and brought one of her hands up to her bandaged head. "It's not as bad as everyone is making it out to be. The most I had was a few cuts and a concussion."

Not knowing what to say in response to that, he absentmindedly picked up the picture frame on the bedside table and gently ran his fingers over the glass protected photo. "Eren has been really worried about you."

"Putting everyone else and their care above his own. He's always been like that. He is such a sweet boy. "

"I think the word stubborn is more accurate." He grinned when she laughed loudly at that, knowing he wasn't the only one who'd noticed it before. 

"Speaking of Eren, how is my baby doing?" She immediately noticed the crease that formed between Levi's eyebrows and she sighed softly, already knowing what the answer would be. "He hasn't been taking care of himself, has he?"

"Not particularly well, no. But my mother brought him home and has been watching over him."

"Levi." 

Her firm voice immediately caught his attention and he watched her attentively, not wanting to miss whatever she was about to say. "Yes, Carla?"

"I want you to go home to him and tell him I'm alright. That everything is going to be fine. Then I want you to make sure he takes care of himself and bring him back here tomorrow to see me."

Levi was hesitant to leave Carla alone, after promising Eren that he'd stay by her side and he knew she could see the struggle on his face. "I told Eren I'd-"

"I know. But _I_ am telling you to go home. Your needs are just as important as mine or Eren's. I'll see both of you tomorrow. Alright, sweetie?" She gently grabbed his arm and tugged him closer to her to place a kiss to his forehead. "Just stop by the front desk on your way out and tell Dina I asked for Grisha. He'll want to know that I'm awake now."

Levi went home that night feeling more at ease than he had in a while. Carla was going to be alright and he knew that Eren would be too once he heard the wonderful news.


	29. Mama Carla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren visits his mother and properly introduces her to Levi.

Eren was woken from deep sleep by fingers stroking his cheeks and he faintly became aware of a heavy weight on his hips. His eyes tiredly fluttered open and he smiled when he found Levi straddling him, his warm palms cupping both of Eren's cheeks. "Mmm, morning hubby."

"Good morning, love. I have some wonderful news for you." 

"You're pregnant?" Eren huffed out a laugh at the surprised look on Levi's face. It was clear his boyfriend had not at all been expecting that. 

"Not that I'm aware of, no. But your mother woke up last night when I was visiting and she is excited to see you." 

That bit of news immediately woke Eren up and he sat up, tightly wrapping his arms about Levi's midriff in an excited hug. "Oh my god! Levi, that is great news!"

"She told me to tell you to take care of yourself, Eren. She's been worried about you, you know."

A look of guilt flashed across Eren's face because he already knew what she was going to say when she saw him. That he needed to take better care of himself. "I know. And I'm sorry for making both of you worry about me."

"Its alright, Eren. You were under a lot of stress. Just take care of yourself from now on, okay?"

"I will, I promise." It suddenly registered in Eren's mind that his mother had met Levi and his head snapped up as he looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Wait a minute, Levi! You met my mother! How did it go? What did she say? Does she like you? Does-"

"Woah, slow down, love. Too many questions. Yes, I met her and I think it went well. She seems very fond of me."

"Oh, please. I bet she loves you!" Out of all three of his ex's, his mother had only disliked one of them and the other two she welcomed with open arms and a wide smile. He knew without a doubt that she would love Levi, as well. After all, he'd seen the knowing smiles she wore whenever he'd talk to her about his boyfriend. "I talk about you all the time to her."

"You do?" Levi wasn't sure why he was surprised by that statement. Eren was very loud and open with the way he loved, so it shouldn't have been a shock that he'd share stories about Levi to his friends and family. 

"Of course. You are the most extraordinary guys I have ever dated. You are so kindhearted and affectionate with me, but you don't mind getting in someone's face to stand up for me. I have never loved anyone so much before, Levi." He was a little embarrassed to admit such a thing and couldn't help but hide his flushed face in Levi's chest.

"Eren...." Levi's breath caught in his throat at the quiet confession and he wrapped his arms tightly about Eren's shoulders, clinging to the brunet like his life depended on it. "I love you too, Eren. You are the light of my life."

~

"Eren, slow down!" Levi swore if they went any faster Eren was going to tug his arm out of it socket. They were practically sprinting down the hall of the hospital, racing towards Carla's room.

"Come on! We're almost there." As soon as Eren saw the door to the room where his mother was, he let go of his boyfriend's arm and pushed him to run even faster. Eren burst through the door excitedly and his smile grew wider when his mother looked up to grin at him. "Mama! I'm so glad you're okay."

"Hello again, baby." As soon as he was within reach, she pulled him down for a tight hug and pressed kisses against both his cheeks. "My little boy."

The smell of his mother's hair was comforting and he hugged her tightly as he breathed it in, afraid that if he let go for when a moment he might wake up to find this was all a dream. "Oh, mom. I was so worried about you."

"I know, sweetheart. But that's no excuse not to take care of yourself. Your health is just as important as mine, understand?" When he pulled away from her, she gently pinched his ear the same she used to when he'd lie to her as a child.

"Yes, mom. I'm sorry." He looked up as Levi finally entered the room and he rushed over to grab his boyfriend's arm, excitedly tugging him closer to his mother's bedside. "I know you two have already met, but I want to properly introduce you. Mama, this is my boyfriend, Levi."

She flashed that same smile at him that Eren always did and Levi was once again struck by how beautiful the two of them were. He shyly stepped forward and held a hand out for her to shake, only to gasp as he was yanked down into a tight hug. "It's nice to meet you, Levi dear. Welcome to the family."


End file.
